Avatar Heroes: Tale Of A Lily
by Skyguy626
Summary: Before the Worlds were threatened by the Dark Messiah, before the time of Jason Skywalker and Avatar Korra, the safety of the Worlds laid in the hands of another adventures youth, his mother Lily Skywalker. (Cover art is being made).
1. Chapter 01: Beginning Of Our Tale

**Greetings, one and all, welcome to the first chapter of Avatar Heroes: Tale Of A Lily.**

 **This is going to be a prequel to Avatar Heroes, which still has a chapter plus the epilogue left as of writing.**

 **Anyways there's no need to read it to understand this story, seeing as this story takes place around, 26 years before Avatar Heroes (May sound too short a time frame, but it gets explained later).**

 **Anyways** **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, as always I do not own anything in this story except my OC's and now on to the story.**

* * *

A dark purple Rift opened a few meters above the snow covered grounds, a small silver oval shaped pod with a dark glass window crash lands into the snow. With a swooshing sound, the door released itself, the front window slid open and a young woman not much older than fifteen, stepped out.

She had black hair that reached shoulder length, on her lower body she wore dark grey pants, with a white belt holding it up. On her upper body, she wore a black sleeveless tank top coming up to her neck under a blue hoodie.

She scanned the surrounding with her faintly glowing amber eyes, her eyes widening at the excitement of seeing the surroundings, "This is great! I successfully arrived in another World.", she said with a giddy smile on her face, "Dads going to be proud."

Her attention was drawn towards a nearby river, where she saw a canoe with tow people, a young man and a young woman fighting against the stream. Upon closer inspection she noticed that they were heading towards a large icebergs which block the end of the narrow passage formed by the towering walls of ice.

The girl raised both hands, concentrating on the canoe, _"Come on, Lily. Remember your training, true power lies on the edge between rage and serenity."_ , she thought as she reached out, lifting the boat with passenger and all out of the water and placing it safely on the snowy ground.

"Katara is this more of your weird water magic!?", the boy asked in annoyance and shock.

"It's not 'magic', it's waterbending! And it's...", the girl said but was inerrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, 'an ancient art unique to our culture'.", the boy responded.

The black haired girl let out a soft giggle at the two antic's, drawing their attention to her. "Well it seems you two are okay.", she said with a smile, but upon noticing their expression, "I don't think I have introduced myself, my name is Skywalker, Lily Skywalker."

The two gave each other a strange look, before the girl spoke up, "That's an unusual name... my name is Katara. Nice to meet you, Lily Skywalker.", the girl now named Katara said.

"Please, just call me Lily.", she said, but the boy didn't seem so trusting of the stranger who just saved their lives.

"So 'Lily' if that's your real name, where did you come from?", he asked.

But before she could answer, Katara spoke up, "Don't mind Sokka, he is just shy to meet a girl his age."

"I knew I should've left you home!", the boy now name Sokka said, Lily looks at him surprised as Katara stares down at her brother in anger while he rants calmly, "Leave it to a girl to screw things up!"

Katara's face as it contorts with fury, "You are the most sexist.", she said as she brings her hands up to her head and swings them back down and behind her in her rage; the movement creates a small wave of water behind her, "immature, nut brained. This girl just saved our lives and all you can do is be suspicious of her. I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

She swings both her hands back forcefully once again and her unconscious waterbending hurls a wave directly into the towering iceberg behind her; with a loud, splitting crack, a hooklike fissure arcs up its surface and out its side, leaving a spray of ice where it ends.

Petrified, Sokka gasps for air and Lily looks in the same direction, several small bubbles appear on the surface of the water directly in front of them and a small spot of water begins to glow with a bright bluish hue.

Crashing waves were generated by an iceberg suddenly rising, within the iceberg itself, showed a human shaped within below a larger, indistinguishable mass. The human figure, has glowing arrows on its head and hands.

"Is this normal for this World?...", Lily asked just as the figure opened its eyes, the same brilliant light emanating from them, revealing it to be a boy.

"He's alive! We have to help!", Katara said, getting a nod from Lily, before Sokka can stop them, Katara grabs Sokka's club out of its sheath on his back, heading in the direction of the strange boy sealed in the iceberg.

Reaching the iceberg first, Katara repeatedly strikes the iceberg with Sokka's club. "Wait, let me.", Lily said, placing her hand on the crack ice sending a wave of invisible energy through it, breaking through the surface and a great gust of wind, which escapes from within the iceberg, throws her, Katara and her brother back from the side of the dome.

Fissures quickly snake their way over the whole iceberg and, in a massive outward explosion, the entire orb of ice destroys itself. A beam of light bursts from the core of the iceberg and rockets into the sky.

As the gale begun to settle, light still encircles the remains of the former mountain of ice, now reduced to a hollowed-out crater. "What was that?...", Lily asked just as a figure emerges slowly from the iceberg.

The circles of light finally dissipate as the boy stops glowing. The figure is revealed to be nothing more than a young boy, who gives a moan of exhaustion and suddenly faints.

Katara gasps and runs forward to catch him before he hits the ground and Sokka begins to poke at the boy's head with the blunt end of his spear. Katara places the boy gently against the base of the crater.

"Hey, kid. Your alright?", Lily asked, standing behind Katara as the boy slowly opens his gray eyes.

"I need to ask you something...", the boy asked in a weak voice, "Please... come closer."

"What is it?", Katara asked.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?", the boy asked in a suddenly in a clear, happy, hopeful tone as he elegantly rises to his feet in one swift motion, surprising the other three.

"Uh, sure... I-I guess.", Katara said awkwardly, looking at him in awe while Sokka backs away in shock, aiming his spear at him again. Lily looked at the boy with raised eyebrows.

"So what's going on here?", the boy asked, looking around and rubbing his head.

"You tell us, we just found you in that iceberg a moment ago.", Lily explained just as a low, gruff noise suddenly fills the air, coming from within the crater of the iceberg. Quickly, the boy scrambles up the ridge of ice and happily jumps on the head of a large, furry creature that has the same arrow-shaped marking on his forehead as the boy.

"The fuck is that?", Lily asked in awe, landing next to the young boy, "It looks so cute."

"This is my friend Appa! He's a flying bison.", the boy explained. Sokka and Katara appear around the corner as Appa opens his mouth and licking Aang with his giant tongue, "Your okay!" the boy hugs the bison's nose.

"Really? Hello, Appa. My name is Lily.", the girl said and the bison turned his head towards her, opening her mouth and giving Lily a lick as well.

"Appa seems to like you.", the boy said, "My name is Aang by the way, nice to meet you Lily! So do you and your friends live around here?"

Lily and Katara let out a chuckle but Sokka interrupted them, "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye.", Katara addresses him sarcastically.

"Girls with weird bending, giant light beams, flying bison...", Sokka muttered as he began to walk away, "I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense...", but he realizes, however, that he is stranded in the middle of the ocean with no way home.

"If you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift.", Aang offered as he propelled himself onto Appa.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!", Katara said as she runs to the side of the bison.

"I will see you guys at the village. No offense, but I don't think Appa would be able to carry it.", Lily said, gesturing to her pod over her shoulder before turning around to walk away, "Don't worry, I can find my way."

* * *

Much later as the sky began to yellowing, Lily was dragging her ship through the snow, she noticed a emergency flare soaring lazily through the air in the distance.

As she nears the edge of the Southern Water Tribe, she could see a ship plows through the snowy shores, splintering the ground, creating a large crack that quickly travels toward the village and over the wall.

With a loud hiss of steam, the ship has come to a halt as well.

The villagers who now curiously come out of hiding and are staring in complete shock at the large vessel. The bow of the ship opening and creaking forward in a burst of steam, forming a walkway. On the top of the walkway where a young man with black hair tied back in a high ponytail, golden colored eyes, a large noticeable scar on the left side of his face and dressed in mostly dark red armor, flanked by two man in similar armor close behind him.

The villagers huddled together and Sokka who kneels in the snow in front of them, ready to defend his tribe. Sokka lets out a battle cry and charges at the young man with his club to the ready as more soldiers trudge down.

When he reaches the young man, who merely kicks the club to his left and, without ever resting his leg on the ground, kicks Sokka over to his right, sending him into the snow where his head becomes trapped.

The warrior desperately tries to free himself as the young man continues on his way to the village, followed by six more men.

The young man comes to a stop in front of the villagers with his six soldiers behind him. "Where are you hiding him?", the young man demanded to know, as he surveys the crowd of villagers who fall completely silent. Without warning, he extends his arm out into the crowd and grabbing an elderly woman, holding her by the hood of her parka, "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?", he shoves the woman forcefully back into the crowd.

Receiving no response, the young man swings his arm out and releases an arc of fire that passes just over the heads of the people, causing them to cover their heads and cry out in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!", the scarred young man shouted.

"Seriously? This is how you intimidate a village? Send some embers over their heads? I don't even think you burned anyone with them.", a voice said behind them.

Turning around, the scarred young man and his soldiers saw Lily standing in front of her pod with her armor crossed. "I was going to kill one of the sick ones if they didn't comply.", the young man said.

"Oh, kill one of the sick ones.", Lily said sarcastically, "What are you going to do next, waterboard the elderly?"

"I didn't come here to be judged by you.", the young man said, glaring at Lily, "Now stand down or I will put you in the medical bay or whatever it is you people have here!"

Faintly glowing amber eyes looked into golden once, before the young woman bursting out into laughter. "You are the only one who is gonna need a trip to the medical bay.", Lily said with a cocky smirk, "And for your sake, I hope there's one or whatever it is you have, is on that ship of yours."

The soldiers behind the young man exchanged looks under their helmets, as their leader whispered threateningly, "Who do you think you are?"

"Why don't you come and find out?", Lily said, uncrossing her arms, and taking her fighting stance.

The leader's good eye twitch enraged as he suddenly bends a stream of fire from his fist. Lily counters by sending a telekinetic push, splitting the stream harmlessly into the ground.

His golden eyes widen in surprise at the display in front of him, the girl speed past him, before his soldiers could react, she hits one of them against the head with a back spinning kick, before sending to flying across the ground with another telekinetic push.

"What just happened?", the golden eyes young man muttered, "Is she?... A girl is the Avatar?"

Retaliating for their fallen friends, a group of soldiers aggressively send large fire stream at Lily, but she easily slide under it, and with an upwards spinning kick, sending send on of them flying. As she stood back on her feet, she flashes a cocky grin to the leader.

The two stared each other down before she jumps forward through his stream of fire, as she reaches the man, she grabs his hands, turning the leader around one time to build up momentum, as she throws him up, and with a spinning kick, sends him crashing into an nearby igloo.

Landing on one knee, Lily looks at her handy work, very pleased with herself before standing up, "Got an idea about who I am now, chumps?", she chuckles arrogantly.

Turning around, she saw Sokka looking at her with her mouth dropped open, "What?"

"You were like... zoom... then bam and then...", Sokka said, being at a lost of words, "Then all Fire Nation soldiers were just knocked down on the ground."

Lily let out a slight chuckle, when suddenly they heard the leader speak up, "Avatar! Your coming with me.", he said, holding an elderly woman hostage, "Or else this woman will die."

At Sokka's angry growl, she figured that the woman must be important to him, "Alright, take it easy. There is no need for that.", Lily said, holding up her hands.

"On your knees.", the leader told her, "Hands behind your head and no sudden moves." as she complied with his demands. It was then that the recovered soldiers, rushed over and quickly bound her hands with heavy metal.

"Take that vessel she came with as well.", the leader said to his soldiers as he grabbed Lily by her upper arm, dragging her aboard his ships walkway, "And head a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

* * *

As the ship makes its way through the icy waters, below the deck, Lily had her hands bound to the wall with heavy metal claps.

"I can't believe you let us restrain you, Avatar.", an elderly tubby man said, with grey hair and beards as well as wearing similar armor as the scarred young man.

"Wouldn't have been much of a surrender, now wouldn't it?", Lily asked, earning a light chuckle from the elderly man.

Having ordered his men to take Lily's space pod to the lower decks, the golden eyed teen returned. "Don't friendly with the Avatar, uncle.", the young man said, before turning from his uncle to the captured girl, "I have spent years preparing for the encounter with you. Training, meditating. You're just a teenager!", he added angrily.

At this she raised an eyebrow, "Your just a teenager.", Lily said back, with a smug grin.

The young man shot her a glare, and proceeded to exit the room with the elderly man following him. Before he left the room, the young man ordered two guards to kept a watch at her at all times.

Lily waited a few minutes after the door closed and the footsteps had faded away, "Say fellows.", she said, "How much you guys wanna bet on me breaking out of here between now and fifteen minutes?"

"Silence.", one of them said unamused.

Loud screeching sounds were heard as the two guards turned around in alarm. With a smirk, Lily broke her bonds ripping them clean off the wall. With a single gesture of her hand, the two guards were send against the wall, knocking them out.

"What's going on in there!?", a loud voice came from the other side of the door.

"Crap...", Lily whispered, before clearing her throat, "Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal.", she tried to sound officially.

"What happened?", the voice asked.

"We had a slight fire malfunction, but uh... everything's perfectly all right now.", Lily said, "We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you?"

A silence followed before speaking up, "We are coming in."

"Uh, uh... negative, negative.", Lily said quickly, "We had a leak here. Give us a few minutes to fix it up. Large leak, very dangerous."

"Wait, your not Lee!", a second voice said, "Who is this?"

Lily rolled her eyes before blasting the door out of its hinges, slamming the two guards outside against the wall, with a loud crack knocking them out.

"Boring conversation anyway.", Lily muttered, stepping into the hall and began to try and make her way out of there.

* * *

As she made her way through the vast ship, trying to find her pod but it was when she came at a crossroad that Lily came to a realization, "I have no idea how to get around the ship.", she mumbled to herself.

She opened one of the doors and walked in only to find that the room was filled with those soldiers who could control fire sitting at tables. Each and everyone turned around to look at her.

"Its the Avatar!", one of the soldiers shouted, "She has escaped!"

"Wrong door! Wrong door!", Lily shouted quickly slamming it shut, ripping a pipe from the wall and tying it around a beam and the door handle. before taking the other one.

She continues racing through the hallways of the ship, "For the love of god! How big is this freaking ship!", Lily complained as she encounters a single guard.

The soldier fires a blast at Lily who somersaulting over the attack and the soldier, kicking him in the head, the soldier falling over from the impact and Lily proceeds down the hall.

"Okay, maybe this one.", Lily said opening another door, only to find the scarred young man sitting their, who turned around surprised when he heard the sound of his door opening. "Oh fuck me..."

"Looks like I underestimated you.", he said standing up and assuming a fighting stance.

"That was your first mistake, scarface.", she said, "The second one was trusting whomever did your hair."

"You mock me?", the young man said, "You dare to mock me!?"

"Don't worry about it, scarface. I mock everybody!", Lily said with a smirk.

"My name is not scarface!", he shouted as he fires a blast at Lily who avoids the attack, "My name is Zuko!" and he fires again, she ducks to avoid the blast.

"Okay, that's a cool name!", Lily said gesturing over her shoulder, "But I can tell your not interested in talking, so I catch you on the flip side, Zuzu." before she bolted out of the room.

* * *

With Zuko hot on her heels, Lily telekinetic threw open a door which led to the control room. "Sweet!", she shouted, as she charged forward, sliding under the soldier, kicking him upwards into the air and with the same movement landing on her feet.

She run forward then jumped through the window, her arms shielding her face shattering the glass as she did. She spin around, making sure she landed

in a crouching position on the lower deck, feet wide apart and supporting her weight with her left fist on the floor while the other hand is outstretched away, pointed diagonally upwards.

"Whoo! Nailed it!", Lily said standing back up, rubbing her knee, "...While cool, landing like that is totally impractical. Really hard on the knees."

Behind her Zuko followed, jumping after her using fire from his fist to decrease his falling speed, landing with a thud.

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing in anger, a look of persistence on his face. Zuko assumes his fighting stance again, but a growl distracted him.

"What is that!?", Zuko shouted.

Looking behind her, she saw that it was the flying bison Appa, Aang, Katara and Sokka mounted on his saddle.

"Just my ride.", Lily said, "Now give me my ship so I can get off this floating thub, Zuzu."

"You will never escape me!", Zuko shouted, as Lily made her way towards the edge of the ship. He glares at Appa and sends a blast of fire towards Appa.

"No!", Lily shouted, out of reflex she sned out a telekinetic blast not intended to be so powerful, making Zuko flying over the deck, and knocks him out cold as he falls into the water where he slowly sinks.

"Lily, come on!", Sokka said.

She looked from her friends to the edge were Zuko was blasted off. She runs towards the edge and dived off towards her sinking enemy.

"That girl is crazy!", Sokka said as he, Aang and Katara were looking down at the deep ocean below. Before they could say or do anything else, a waterspout came from the ocean, created by Lily who was carrying the unconscious Zuko.

She held him in her arms, as the scarred young man caught up water, just as the elderly man and the remaining soldiers entered the deck.

"Time to go, Lily!", Aang said, landing Appa on the deck, allowing Lily to get up.

Appa soars away from the ship, while the elderly man helps Zuko, grunting angrily with effort, to heft himself back onto his feet.

"Shoot them down!", Zuko shouted angrily.

Together, the soldiers synchronize a firebending move and fire a powerful blast at the bison. Sokka and Katara stare at the incoming attack in horror, "Oh fuck!", Lily shouted while Aang leaps onto the saddle.

He opens the small tail wing of his staff and swings his glider around, using a powerful swipe of air to redirect the fireball into a nearby cliff side.

The impact causes an avalanche of snow and ice to begin falling. The front of the ship becomes buried in a mass of snow and ice while Appa climbs higher and higher.

As they watched them escape, Zuko bends fire all over the deck in rage with the elderly man calmly watching him.

"Good news for the Fire Lord.", he said, Zuko lifts his head, "The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

"That 'kid' just did this.", Zuko told, holding back his rage as he gestured towards the damaged caused to his ship, "I won't underestimate him again nor will I underestimate that girl." he then yells his order to the soldiers to dig the ship out.

Some time later, Appa is soaring lazily floating through the sky while the sun is beginning to set. Aang is perched on the rim of the saddle.

"Just what are you?", Katara said to Lily as she used her waterbending to help her friend dry her clothes.

"Would you believe I am Wonder Woman?", Lily asked.

"Who?", Sokka asked.

"Never mind.", Lily said, figuring they had a lot to explain to each other.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Jason's love for references makes a lot more sense now... Anyways m** **any thanks to everyone who reads this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	2. Chapter 02: Southern Air Temple

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the second chapter of Avatar Heroes: Tale Of A Lily.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Thank you, happy to hear you like it. And I know what ya mean *wink, wink*.**

 **transformerhero1998: Thank you, I already have a few ideas, so I hope you will look forward to it.**

* * *

"Alright, where do I begin?", Lily began as they were camping in the mountain range, she, Aang, Sokka and Katara were sitting close to the warm campfire.

"So a long ass time ago, there was this Planet, but then some shit happened with a god or spirit of chaos, who wanted to bone a princess or something... Not sure about boning the princess part, but it's always about some girl. But I am getting off track, said princess was already married, then the husband fought the spirit resulting in the event which would be called The Great Divide, shattering the Planet into many smaller Worlds in what we call the Arcmoani Network."

"Somehow the Worlds are surrounded by barriers that prevent outside interference, making it nearly impossible for different Worlds to have contact with each other. However there are two orders dedicated to protecting the Worlds from events like the ever happening again."

"One is The Council, wielders of the mystical weapon called the Keyblade.", Lily continued to explain, "They are also dedicated to have a giant sticks up their ass and trying not to display any emotion so people mistake them for a robot."

"A what?", Aang asked.

"Picture a human made of metal which can be bend to someones will.", Lily said, ignoring Sokka's commend that metal can't be bend, "And the other one is the Superius Order, who wield laser swords, or as they are more commonly known, lightsabers."

"Laser? Sword?", Sokka piped up upon hearing the word sword, "Do you have one?"

"Imagine a sword with the blade made of fire that cuts through everything except another lightsaber, a Keyblade or anything else strongly enchanted to resit it.", she said, trying to think of the best words to explain it, "And no... I haven't taken the construction test... So anyway, both groups hate each other, the Council believe in suppressing your emotions, while the Superius Order believe in expressing everything. Each side has their own way of traveling the Arcmoani Network, Keyblade Warriors use a vehicle known as a Keyblade Glider while the Superius Order used a Solar Ships."

"The Keyblade Council is ruled by, who else, a Council made up of selected Masters and headed by the Grand Master, who get selected by their own.", Lily continued to explain, "While the Superios Order is also led by a council headed by the Superios King or Queen, depending on the gender, who is the eldest in line from the ancient bloodline who they believe is traced back to Caelum Aruku."

"I would never have thought that there were other Worlds outside of this one.", Katara said impressed, "So which side are you on?"

"...Well, I am born into a long line of Superius Knights...", Lily said, turning her gaze from them, "Anyways, let's get some sleep."

"Something wrong, Lily?", Aang said, tilting his head.

"It's nothing... Just some rumors I heard about the Keyblade Council.", Lily said, propping her arms behind her head, "Like how, when they find a child with the right abilities that they take them from their family, even using violence to enforce their will..."

"That's horrible.", Aang said, feeling a negative opinion of those Keyblade wielders forming.

"I don't know if it's true, or just Superios Order propaganda.", Lily said, looking to the stars above, "But every rumor starts somewhere, every rumor has a kernel of truth at its core."

* * *

The following morning, the group was sitting on Appa's saddle, flying above the clouds in the Patola Mountain range. Lily was laying on her side, her head propped on her fist as she let out a loud yawn.

"Not a morning person?", Katara said.

"The morning is evil.", Lily yawned again, looking over to see Sokka pull out a bag from his luggage, he looks at it for a moment while it sways in the wind. He sticks his hand in the bag and starts to go through it. He looks surprised for a moment, but quickly and with anticipation turns the bag upside down to pour the contents into his hand.

"Hey! Who ate all of my blubbered seal jerky!?", Sokka said accusingly to the two in front of him.

"I didn't do it.", Lily said, sitting straight up.

"Oh. That was food?", Aang said surprised, "I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"No wonder the flames smelled so good.", Sokka said, laying on his back.

"Anyway Lily, can I ask you something?", Katara implored looking over her shoulder.

"You just did, but you can ask one more question.", she said playfully

"Okay, so how is it that you can do the things you do?", Katara said, "Like when those Firebenders attacked the village, you were like some sort of dragon fighting them off.

"Funny you should mention a dragon.", Lily said with a proud smile, "As for my abilities. I am by nature stronger, faster, and my skin is more dense and resilient than that of normal humans and I have some connection to the force connecting the Arcmoani Network, allowing me telekinesis and such abilities, pretty standard Superios Order stuff. What sets me apart from the standard stuff is that my cells are capable of absorbing solar rays, making my cells function like a super battery, allowing me far greater feats of speed, strength and toughness for example."

"Why was it funny she mentioned a dragon?", Aang said.

"Well, dragons are held sacred by my people... As much as we hold anything sacred...", she explained, "Some legends say that the royal line of the Superios Order descend from the original Dovah, that's a human with the soul of a dragon, they would be the Caelum Aruku, the guy who fought that spirit of chaos causing The Great Divide."

"That's interesting.", Aang said before turning back, saying that they we're almost at the Air Temple.

"Hey, Aang. Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders.", Katara said gently, "I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They... They killed my mother..."

Aang ponders over her words for a bit, "Just because no one has seen an airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped!", he said hopefully, "The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Aang. But it has been a hundred year, technology marches on.", Lily said, joining her friend at Appa's head, "Its not unbelievable they might have found a way to scale mountains."

At this, the young airbender expression turned quite sad, "I am sorry... But I am only telling you the truth.", she said.

* * *

Appa lands on the snow covered stairs leading towards the Southern Air Temple.

"Here it is. The Southern Air Temple.", Aang said, visibly excited upon seeing the temple.

"It's beautiful.", Lily said, jumping off the saddle with Aang, the two siblings following soon after.

"So where do I get something to eat?", Sokka said, clutches his stomach with both hands.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?", Katara said irritable.

"I could go for some grub as well...", Lily said, shrugging her shoulders at Katara's glare, "What? I am a growing girl."

They arrived at the courtyard, where Aang was standing at some sort of stadium consisting of many tall poles, "So that's where my friends and I would play airball, and over there is where the bison would sleep, and...", he suddenly went silent, looking sad at the deserted remains of his home.

"What's wrong buddy?", Lily said, walking over to her monk friend.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds.", he said in a sad tone, "I can't believe how much things have changed..."

"Hey, that game you mentioned.", Lily said gently, "How do you play?", Aang's face clears up. He smiles just as the Water Tribe siblings.

* * *

After a few games of airball, with Lily narrowly edging a win from Aang, despise of his lost, the young airbender was back into a good mood.

"Your good at airball, Lily!", Aang laughed, still playing with the ball, "You were like an old pro or something! Maybe there is some Air nomad in you."

"Well thank you Aang.", she said back with a smile, "Thinking about it, my great-grandfather did extensively explored unknown Worlds which used to be called the Uncharted Territory, so it could be possible... Anyways, when I get back to my World, I will make sure to introduce airball to my people... When I got back with my pod... Oh god, they got my pod...", just realizing that for the time being, she had no way home.

The two run up to the Water Tribe sibings, who quickly went from a worried look to a innocent smile, something Aang failed to notice as he continued to walk to show off the rest of the temple to them.

"What are you two hiding?", Lily whispered as they followed Aang.

Katara and Sokka exchanged a look with each other, not sure if they should say something.

"We... Found a Fire Nation helmet.", Katara began, but she didn't need to go further, Lily knew what that meant, "Lily I know what your thinking..."

"You have no idea what I am thinking.", Lily said, crossing her arms, "But we should tell Aang, he deserves to know the truth."

"We can't...", Katara said, "If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated."

"The truth hurts sometimes. It would be better he heard it from us then find out on his own while we knew the entire time.", Lily said back, before turning around, "Also I was thinking about how I would like some pancakes."

"She is right you know.", Sokka said to his concerned sister, "Katara, firebenders were here. We can't pretend they weren't."

Continuing to walk through the empty temple, they stood in front of a statue of a monk.

"Who that be?", Lily said.

"Monk Gyatso! The greatest airbender in the world.", Aang said, turning from the statue to the others, "He taught me everything I know."

Aang bows to the statue of an elderly man with a mustache and a distinct round necklace sitting in lotus with his fists bumped to each other in front of him.

As he erects himself, the young airbender got a sad look upon his face. "You must miss him.", Katara said understandingly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah...", Aang said downcast as he began to walk away, up some stairs that lead to a corridor behind the statue.

"Aang, I don't think there are any survivors.", Lily said, deciding that it was time to drop that particular hard bomb, "No one has been here in over a hundred years by the looks from it."

"I-It's not impossible.", Aang said, trying to remain hopeful or at least sound like it, "I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"Good point.", Katara said, touching her chin with a finger.

"No, it's not.", Lily said to her female friend before turning to her airbending friend, "Aang, I know it's hard, but you will have to face the truth. Your people are gone, they were killed by the Fire Nation. There is nothing you can change about that."

It sounded like the young airbender's was about to cry but before the tears could come, he ran away, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

* * *

Aang didn't know where he was going, but what Lily had said, the reality of being frozen for a hundred years and the genocide of his people came crashing down on him, he had tried to retain hope that some would had survived, but it was all wishful thinking.

He runs through curtain of drapes. When he entered, he became aware of his surrounding. Several skeletons dressed in Fire Nation uniforms are lying scattered over the floor. A skeleton, dressed in yellow monk robes and a wooden necklace lying adorned with a round necklace that supports the symbol of airbending, lying further in the snow, surrounded by many more skeletons of Fire Nation soldiers.

"Gyatso.", Aang said devastated, dropping to his knees in the background and lets out a mournful sigh.

The voices of the others could be heard, after a few seconds later they arrived to find Aang sitting on his knees, his head cupped in his hands.

Lily's amber eye's widen upon seeing the room, she quickly approached her friend, kneeling next to him, "Aang... I am so sorry.", she said gently.

Suddenly, Aang's arrow tattoos begin to glow a bluish white. He lifts his head, his eyes glowing in the same color as a whirlwind knocked Lily back against the crumbling wall.

"Lily!", Katara shouted, rushing over to her friend's side to help her, but she brushed it off.

"It's alright, I have been kicked harder in training.", Lily said, standing up to see a sphere of wind form around Aang; his eyes and tattoos still glowing brightly, his clothes flutter heavily in the wind.

"Aang! Come on! Snap out of it!", Sokka said alarmed, holding up his arm to protect himself against the raging winds. Suddenly, the air sphere around Aang expands and sends Sokka flying backward.

Reacting in seconds, Lily caught her friend by speeding behind him, while with her free hand throwing up a telekinetic shield as the roof explodes by the force of the hurricane, debris is catapulted high into the air by the air currents and the shield.

"Try to keep it up, Lily.", Katara shouted, closing an eye against the wind, "I'm going to try and calm him down!", and starts to make her way toward Aang.

"Be careful!", Lily warned as she could feel Katara step out of the safety from her telekinetic shield.

"Aang! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom.", Katara shouted through the wind, "Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Lily, Sokka and I! We are your family now!"

It was then that Aang's begins to descend as the winds start to die down and the air sphere that surrounded Aang disappears. His eyes and tattoos are still glowing bluish white. Flicking the debris to the side, Lilly joined Katara and Sokka at Aang's side.

"Lily, Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise.", Sokka said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder as Lily did the same to the other shoulder.

Katara takes Aang's hand, the moment she does, the glowing fades away. The glow from his eyes had disappeared. He slants his eyes with a saddened expression, before he collapses from exhaustion in Katara's arms.

"I'm sorry, everyone.", he said, sadly and tired.

"It's alright, buddy...", Lily said gently as well, "No one can blame you for how you reacted... I have no idea how I would react to having my mum or dad were killed... or my entire people wiped out... I am sorry, Aang."

"No... It's alright. But you were right, Lily...", Aang said, "And if the firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender."

Katara hugs Aang tightly. The camera moves back and Sokka places a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"Aang... How did you do all that?", Lily said.

"I don't know. I just sort of... did it.", Aang said, sadly, "It's because... Because I am the Avatar..."

The previous night, the others had explained about the four nations, each able of controlling one of the four elements water, earth, fire or air. But the Avatar was an individual capable of bending all four of them.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?", Katara said, curiously.

"Because...", Aang began, turning away slightly, "I never wanted to be."

"A great responsibility, one that marks your entire future and your entire destiny...", Lily said thoughtful, turning her head away, "...I can relate to that...", she added under her breath.

She then spotted a small creature landing next to Aang, having been called over by the sudden air currents.

"A flying lemur.", Aang mumbled, a sigh of happiness in his voice. The flying lemur climbs onto Aang and hides behind his head, his tail curled around Aang's neck, "Hey, little guy! You, me and Appa... we're all that's left of this place."

Aang steps up, petting the lemur, "We have to stick together. Lily, Katara, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family."

"Hey there little guy.", Lily said, softly stroking its head, "What's going to be your name?"

Aang thought about it for a moment, before finally saying, "Momo. His name will be Momo.", the lemur chitters quietly as they prepare to go back to Appa.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **Sorry for the late update, but most of my idea's and notes I have are for halfway book 2 and up.**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	3. Chapter 03: Woman of Wonders

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes: Tale Of A Lily.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **mpowers045: Lily is definitely going to kick some ass on Kyoshi Island.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The group was sitting in a clearing, waiting for Sokka to return from gathering food for dinner, as they haven't found a town to ressuply.

Lily was looking at a nearby rock formation. She took a deep breath, concentrating power to her eyes, before releasing her breath and bobbing her head forward, but much to her disappointment, nothing happened.

"What are you doing?", Katara said, looking at what her friend had been doing for the past half hour.

"I am trying to use Heat Vision... It's not really working.", Lily said, disappointed at her failure before noticing the confused look from her friend, "It's an ability few among my people can do. It basically allows us to shoot fire hotter than the sun from our eyes."

"That's so cool... I mean hot, but Lily, you and your people are weird.", Katara said teasingly.

"You don't know the half of it.", Lily said with a self-deprecating smile, just when Sokka returned, bag with their dinner in hand.

Aang leaps off the root with his airbending, landing beside the Water Tribe siblings and Lily as Sokka digs in his bag. "What's for dinner?", the young airbender said eagerly.

"We've got a few options.", Sokka said, digging around in his bag, "First; round nuts. And some kind of oval shaped nuts? And some rock-shaped nuts, that might just be rocks. Dig in!",

Aang, Lily, and Katara look at each other then back at Sokka.

"Seriously... What else you got?", Katara said.

"I think we need to find a town and resupply our stocks.", Lily said, but the only problem about that plan was that none of them had any money, "That's it! If we get to a town, we just need to find the Job Board, every town has one of those!"

"A Job Board?". Aang said, tilting his head.

"It's a board where people put up requests, like if someone needs their roof fixed, or if they need a meal cooked, things like that.", Lily explained, "Though I am off duty if it comes to cooking... My cooking will kill us, that's all I meant."

The entire earth quakes, making Momo shriek and his hair stand up on end.

"What was that?", Sokka said alarmed, but the others were already running towards the direction the queks were coming from, "Shouldn't we run away from huge booms? Not toward them?"

The four, joined by Momo, hide behind a fallen tree and spy on a young boy bending boulders into the air and punching them into the side of the ravine.

"An earthbender!", Aang said excitedly, "Let's go meet him!"

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously.", Sokka advised by the others were already approaching.

"Hey there!", they greeted. The young boy gasps in surprise, dropping the boulder he was bending to the ground. He flees quickly, bringing down an avalanche of boulders with his bending to block his exit.

"Well, that was rude...", Lily mumbled before realizing something, "Maybe that guy lives in a nearby town, and I bet that town has a market!"

"Which means no nuts for dinner!", Katara said excitedly, as they chase after the earthbending boy.

* * *

It wasn't much later that they arrived in a mining village's, where they notice the boy enter a shop.

They entered the shop as well which was housed in a wooden building and found the boy with a broom in hand sweeping the floor.

"Hey. You're that kid.", Katara said, starling the boy, "Why did you run away before?"

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid.", the boy tried to brush them off.

"No, it was defiantly you we saw earthbend.", Lily pointed out.

The boy and, who Lily presumed was his mother, gasps in horror at his secret being revealed and both the door and window to the small shop are promptly slammed shut.

"They saw you doing what!?", the boy's mother said, standing by the window

"They're crazy, Mom! I mean, look at how they're dressed.", the boy pointed out. Katara awkwardly grasps at her dress, looking with astonishment at herself. Sokka quirks an eyebrow and smooths out his sleeve.

"The's wrong with my outfit?", Lily muttered, sounding hurt as she looked over her clothes followed by a heavy knock on the door.

Sokka peeks through the window's blinds, "Fire Nation! Act natural!", he said.

Haru's mother opens the door, allowing the Fire Nation tax collector to walk inside. He stares awkwardly at the five children in front of him. Haru grasps his chin and stares toward Katara, cross-eyed. Sokka eyeballs an apple. Katara hunches forward with her eyes wide open, having stuffed her mouth with berries.

Aang has his hand atop a barrel, beaming an immense toothy smile. His pose is short-lived as the barrel's lid spins, dunking Aang's hand into the barrel of water and causes him to fall down.

Lily hides her face behind her hand as the mother continued to speak, "What do you want? I've already paid you this week!"

"The tax just doubled. And we wouldn't want an accident now would we?", the Tax Collector said arrogantly, creating a ball of fire between his hands, making everyone slightly back away, "Fire is sometimes so hard to control."

The mother and the tax collector approach the store's counter, where she opens a small chest and passes a meager handful of Earth Kingdom currency to the tax collector.

"You can keep the copper ones.", Tax collector said, dropping four copper pieces to the floor, noticing the glare Lily was giving him, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing.", Lily told him plainly.

"Well, it looks like your looking at me, little girl.", the Tax collector told her, "Keep out of trouble, or there is going to be trouble.", and with that he left.

"Yeah, I am really scared!", Lily shouted after the Tax collector, before turning to the mother and son, "How long have they been here?"

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships.", the mother explained.

"They're thugs. They steal from us. If your an earthbender, they take you away, like my father.", the boy added, "And everyone here's too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"There must be something we can do.", Lily quickly said, "You don't happen to know where this camp is?"

"It's a on a small island on the ocean.", the boy explained, "I have seen Fire Nation soldiers coming from that direction, and the smoke from the island is visible from the coast."

She then turned to her three traveling companions, "We need to help these people.", she said, "This is a good way to prove your the Avatar."

"I...I don't know Lily...", Aang said, a bit unsure of himself.

This took the black haired girl by surprise, "So... what?", she said, gesturing to the mother and son, "So you want to do nothing? You want to leave this people to their fate?"

"No! We are doing something! We are! We just...", Aang began, trying to find the right words, "We can't save everyone in this war..."

"Aang is right Lily.", Sokka said, coming to his friends aid, "This is not what we came here to do."

"No, your right...", Lily said, angry at the two boys as she turned away from they and opened the door, "But it's what I'm going to do."

* * *

Inside the prison island, a cart had just arrived, five prisoners, line up on the deck of the prison. Spear-wielding guards stand at either side. A prison warden approaches.

"Earthbenders. It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard.", the Warden said smugly, as he paces nochalantly, "I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honored guests. And I hope you come to think of me as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here, if you simply abide..."

The warden pauses, suddenly interrupted by a prisoner in line coughing. With no forewarning, the warden leaps into the air and aims a blast of fire at the prisoner's legs in anger. The prisoner cowers away for safety as the warden stands defiantly toward the man.

"What kind of guest dishonors his host by interrupting him?! Take him below!", the warden said very angrily, swings his arms. Some guards escort the man away, "Simply treat me with the courtesy that I give you...", but he was interrupted once again by large fire ball explosion, followed by screams belonging to the Fire Nation Soldiers.

"Now what is going on...", the Warden began, the alarm horn begin to sound all over the island. He turned to the main gate only to find the large metal door beginning to bend and collapse into itself, "Impossible..."

With one final push, the door burst open to have Lily enter through the opening she made. Landing with a fist on the ground, she send a wave of telekinetic force in the surrounding area, blowing the firebenders away.

The firebenders immediately reacted by shooting blast of fire at her, but Lily manages to dodge the incoming projectiles.

A Firebender managed to get close, attempting to grap Lily, but she spun him around knocking him to the ground. Moving forward by swirling around the flames, Lily grabs one of the Fire Nation Soldiers, throwing him at one of his comrades without breaking pace.

She jumps up, intending to smash the Warden but in her action, she is blindsided by a sudden fireball. Lily is blasted to the ground, landing roughly.

"Okay, that didn't go as planned...", Lily said to herself as she pushed herself off the ground, only to see every Firebender still able to fight aiming flaming fists at her. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight before charging at them again.

Kicking one of his feet before uppercutting him, one of them thought to be smart but found himself blasted back by a sudden gust of wind.

Lily took a moment from the beatdown to look over her shoulder to see that it was Aang who had given her unexpected help.

"You were right, Lily... As the Avatar I should help this people out.", Aang said, his staff at the ready with his back to his female friend.

"That's the Aang I have come to know.", Lily said, her fists raised, "I wondered where he was hiding."

It was then that a sudden rush of air fills their ears as the facility shakes. The ventilation shaft bursts off its hinges as an immense blast of coal soars into the air, crashing down into a gathered pile. Everyone present is silent, staring in stark surprise at this turn of events.

"Sokka's plan worked!", Aang said happily, "Here's your chance, earthbenders! Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!"

But the earthbenders didn't move, as the only sound was the highly amused laughter of the warden, "Foolish children. You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people?", the Warden said, "Look at these blank, hopeless faces. Their spirits were broken a long time ago."

Lily looked over the prisoners, but then turned back to the Warden, "You underestimate them.", Lily told him, "A simple spark can ignite hope, the ability to derive strength from hope is mankind's greatest attribute."

"How sweet.", the warden said, "They're a waste of your energy little girl. You have failed."

"That may be... But I am going to kick all your ass's anyway.", Lily said, she was about to charge forward, a single piece of coal sails through the air and pelts the back of the Warden's head.

Outraged, the warden spins back to see who dared to attack him. One of the earthbenders stands defiantly levitating three pieces of coal above his hand.

The warden sends a blast of fire toward the young earthbender, but the fire is blocked, as another elderly earthbender raises a wall of coal in his defense.

"For the Earth Kingdom!", Lily shouted as the battle resumed.

The battle immediately flares, prisoners ducking blasts of fire and countering with fists of coal. During the battle, Lily took down one of the soldiers with a spinning kick. When she landed, she looked around for her companions, seeing Sokka snapping soldiers spears in two with his boomerang, tossing the broken shafts to Momo overhead.

"Get to the ships!", Lily shouted to Aang and the others "I'll hold them off!"

"On it, Lily!", Aang said, leading the earhbenders to the harbor.

"Do not let them escape!", the warden said, only to see Lily place her hand on the ground, levitating enough coal to form a thick ring around her.

With a big smirk, Lily fires the material rapidly at the warden and his fellow benders, knocking them across the ground and towards the edge of the harbor next to the water.

Ceasing her attack for a moment, the warden stood up to see where he stood and what Lily was about to do.

"No, please! I can't swim!", the warden pleaded.

"Don't worry.", Lily said, sending all the coal in her ring outwards, blasting the firebenders into the ocean down below, "Cowards float, or so I heard. They all float down there."

* * *

On the barge headed to their homes, one of the older earthbenders, the one who had raised a wall to defend the first earthbender attacker, approaches Lily on its deck. "I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us.", he said before introducing himself as Tyro.

"You saved yourselves, Tyro.", Lily said, "All me and my friends did was provide that simple spark."

"Thank you for helping me find my courage, Woman of Wonders.", Tyro said, "My family and everyone here owes you much."

"Woman of Wonders, huh? I can roll with that.", Lily said pleased with herself, leaning on the side rails, "So what are your plans now?"

"We are going back home, to take back my village.", Tyro said loudly, "To take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they set foot on our land!"

Lily went on to walk towards Katara, who looked distranced. "Something wrong?", she said.

"My mother's necklace! It's gone!", she said.

* * *

It had been three days since then and the group was now sitting around another campfire at night at the nearby lake. After having dropped of the earthbenders, Lily and Katara had gone back to the island only to be unable to find her mother's necklace.

Katara, who is preoccupied with sewing a hole in Sokka's pants, Aang glancing over at her from atop Appa's head, Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Momo, marbles please.", Aang said, concocts an idea to impress her. Momo dives into his shirt and emerges, handing Aang two small, gray marbles, "Hey Katara, check out this airbending trick!"

Using airbending, Aang manages to spin the two marbles quickly along an equatorial plane as he grins happily.

Katara takes no notice and continues to sew, "That's great, Aang.", she said.

"You didn't even look.", Aang said disappointed as he stops performing the trick.

At this Katara Looks over Aang and attempts to show enthusiasm, "That's great!"

Sokka waves his arm breezily at Aang as if he is trying to shoo him away, "Stop bugging her, airhead.", he said, "You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?", Katara said irritably.

"Simple.", her brother answered, lazily resting with his arms behind his head, "Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

"Last time I checked, Lily was pulling her weight more during battles than you are.", Aang pointed out.

"Lily hardly counts as a girl!", Sokka said irritable, "I am pretty sure she is just a dude who looks like a girl!... Who has a nice rack..."

He was startled when a fish nearly as long and much thicker than he was was dropped next to him.

"Hey Katara, on the way back from hunting dinner, I came across a hot spring.", a drenched Lily told her, having caught the fish underwater, "Want to go form a swim while the boys prepare dinner?"

"I would love to Lily.", Katara said, standing up and she followed after her friend.

"What about my pants!?", Sokka said, just as the pair of pants hit him in the face, covering it. He quickly scrambles to free himself, seeing it still ripped, "I can't wear these! Katara, please!"

"And you beter have some roasted nuts with that fish!", Lily's voice shouted at him.

* * *

The clothes of the two girls were hanging from a nearby tree and the two girls were sitting next to each other in the natural hot spring.

"This place is great...", a content Katara said, enjoying the feeling of the warm water on her dark skin.

"Yeah... If there is one thing I missed about home it's a warm water bath.", Lily sighted, looking to the star filled skies above, "... I wonder if he is still looking at the same stars..."

She turned her gaze from the stars to the friend next to her, who to her surprise was staring intensely at her body, "Katara? You alright?"

"Wow... Lily, you're beautiful... Your skin is flawless!", Katara complimented the dark haired girl, reaching out to touch her friends upper arm, feeling her trained muscles under the soft skin, "Your so soft."

"I-I am not that good looking... Not like you...", a blushing Lily said, rubbing the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly.

"So Lily, who is the guy you were wondering?", the water tribe girl asked.

"Did I say that out loud?... Oh, sweet mercy, I said it out loud.", the girl from the other World mumbled, "It's a bit weird. I know him, but I have never seen him in real life."

"Take your time.", Katara said, "It's going to be some time until the boys finished dinner."

"Alright, where to begin? I was nine years old when it first happened.", Lily began to explain.

* * *

I had woken up to find myself not in the same place I had went to sleep last night. Instead of the soft and warm bed of my room back at Sky Temple Divium, I found myself in one of the most beautiful meadows there was, a large lake could be seen, stretching to the horizon could be seen nearby from near the large oak tree I had woken up from.

She looked around, but nobody could be seen miles around. "Hallo? Anyone there?", the nine year old Lily called out, but all she heard was the wind gently breezing over the grass and through the trees.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice had come from above her belonged to a tall boy around her age. He was dressed in a dark red hoodie and black shorts along with sneakers. His hair was black and spiky in the back. But what stood out most was his particular eyes.

He had royal blue iris and sclera, four ripple-like pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil.

"I could ask you the same.", Lily said, placing her hands on her hips, "I just woke up here."

She watched the boy drop from the tree, his sneakers making contact with the grass. "You did? I never thought I would contact someone when I reached out...", the boy began, before noticing the raised eyebrow on the girls face, "My mother told me if I had trouble controlling my powers, if I found the World to be too big, then I should just imagine it being smaller. Tonight, I wanted to see what happened when instead of imagining it being smaller, I imagined it being bigger."

"What did you see?", Lily asked, tilting her head, noticing that the boy was much taller than she was.

"Everything.", the boy said, holding out his hand in greeting, "I-I never imagined I would have drawn someone into my World... May I know your name?"

"Lily, you may call me Lily.", she said accepting his hand, "What do you call yourself?"

"That's a beautiful, Lily.", the boy said with a genuine smile, "Nice to meet you, Lily. You may call me... Morgenstern."

* * *

"That wasn't his real name of course, but a family name. For nearly a year I kept meeting him in that place, which we eventually named Our Meadow.", Lily explained, as she was leaning against the edge of the hot spring, "But one day, I was unable to visit his Our Meadow, and Morgy never sought contact with me again..."

"Maybe you just dreamed it.", Katara suggested, a bit surprised at the hurt tone her friend finished the story.

"I would have thought so too, but I doubt I would have the same dream for nearly a year.", Lily said folding her right arm over her chest while propping her left elbow up on it and placing a hand on her chin, "But you weren't there. That place felt too real to be a dream... Anyways, we should head back."

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **As I was writing the fight scene in the Mining Prison, I came to realize that at this point in the Timeline, nothing is much of a challenge to Lily in the Avatar World... And I already have an idea how to fix that (insert evil chuckle).**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	4. Chapter 04: Kyoshi Island

**Greetings, one and all and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes: Tale Of A Lily.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **mpowers045: Thanks!**

 **transformerhero1998: Yeah, it's been a while man, still happy your with us and this story.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

On a beach at the coast of a island, Appa has landed and the four teenagers had just dismounted.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday.", Sokka said, "Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right.", Katara said, "At this rate, we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

Aang runs toward the shore, takes a sharp breath and points, "Look!", in the water there where giant koi fish jumping out and back in the water, creating a giant splash.

"... I want them to be my lunch...", Lily whispered with a smirk, licking her lips as Aang starts to disrobe while more koi fish jump out of the water, "You want to go skinny dipping? Okay, then."

"No I want to ride the Elephant Koi.", Aang said, now in his undergarments, "Katara, you've got to watch me!", he runs up and dives in. As soon as he submerges, he jumps out again, "Cold!"

"Well its a good thing he can swim...", Lily said.

Sokka makes a circular motion with his left hand around near his left temple, signaling to his sister that he thinks Aang is crazy.

Aang dives under and immediately appears again, now holding on to the back fin of one of these giant animals as it jumps out of the water before diving again. Katara smiles broadly and impressed at the sight of Aang riding the koi fish.

"He looks pretty good out there.", Katara said smiling.

"Katara, are you fancying him?", Lily teased, an amused smile on her face as the Water Tribe girl blushes, which disappeared when she spotted a dark shadow of a large body appears beneath the water's surface directly behind the koi fish, "There's something in the water that isn't koi fish."

One koi fish attempts to leap out of the water only to be pulled back under the surface by something unknown.

Running into the water she dived in, leaving a stream of water behind as she made her way towards Aang, who was hurled off the koi fish, into the water when the koi fish is being pulled under.

Aang resurfaces and gasps for breath as the massive dorsal fin of the unknown creature emerges from the surface directly behind him.

"Oh shi...", Aang managed to get out before Lily emerged from the water, grabbing him and running over the water back to land before they would eaten alive by the unknown creature, which was perusing them.

Lily and Aang nearly collide against Sokka when they reached the shore safely as the dorsal fin of the creature disappears beneath the surface.

"What was that thing?", Katara said as they were sitting on the ground.

"I don't know.", Aang said, "Thanks Lil's, I own you another one."

"You don't own me anything.", Lily said, "You would have done the same for me."

"Well, let's not stick around to find out.", Sokka said, "Time to hit the road."

But Lily suddenly swiped her head around, her eyes narrowing, "Wait... I heard something.", she said, holding up her hand as she looked up the trees, where she spotted several warriors clad in green kimonos, "Ambush!"

The warrior's drop from the treetops, quickly encircle the group and take them out. Sokka is pulled back and knocked over, Katara is pulled by her arm. As she leans in to maintain her balance, someone pulls her parka over her head and pulls her down.

Aang is distracted by Katara's struggles, giving the opportunity to another warrior to grab him by his collar. Momo flies up screeching from his shoulder, only to be quickly caught in a bag, only his head still protruding.

"Well... It's up to me to save the day again.", Lily mumbled, evading under an attempted grab from one of the warrior, in the blink of an eye, she appeared in front of another warrior, delivering a swift punch in the gut, sending her stumbling back.

Another takes out her fans, and attempted to strike her from behind, but Lily dodge under it, and throwing her telekinetic against a tree.

Lily charges again, her hoodie flaring out behind her as she goes lands a heavy kick against one of the warrior's, spinning around to kick another one against the head. Another one took out her fans, swirling around as she attempted to attack Lily, who manage to dodge all her attacks, with a few fast punches and a leg sweep, Lily manage to floor the warrior.

The warrior attempted to stand up only to find Lily's boot preventing her, "You need to understand, messing with my friends is very unhealthy...", Lily said, looking down at the floored warrior, "Your a girl!? A very pretty girl I might add."

"We got beaten by girls!?", Sokka said from his tied up position, "There's no way that a bunch of girls took us down!"

"Sorry for my friends rude behavior. He doesn't know what he is talking about.", Lily said, "He isn't all there up here.", she gestured to her head, ignoring the insulted noise Sokka made.

"I'm sorry we came here.", Aang said from under the sack they put on them, "I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?", one of the warrior's said.

"It's the eyes and the black hair isn't it?", Lily said understandingly.

"Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!", the same warrior continued.

"This island is named for Kyoshi?" Aang said, "I know Kyoshi!"

"How could you possibly know her?", one of the warrior's humorless, "Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"I know her because I'm the Avatar.", Aang said calmly.

"That's impossible!", the girl still under Lily's feet said, "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"Yeah, that's him.", Lily said, gesturing to the bound Aang, "Show them... Do some airbending."

Nodding, Aang bends over before pushing himself off the ground. He leaves a large dust cloud as he shoots in the air, stretching out his ropes, using one of the fallen fans of the warriors to snap them in half. Now completely free of his bonds, he tumbles elegantly over a rock.

Aang lands gently on the ground in front of the surprised crowd, his robes still fluttering in the air.

The warrior's stare at him in shock.

* * *

Some time later, inside the house where Aang, Lily, Katara, and Momo are sitting at a long table. A villager places another dish on the already richly filled table. Aang and Momo are very excited to see the display of decadent desserts in front of it, but Katara supports an uneasy look.

"All right! Desert for breakfast!", Aang said ecstatic, throwing her arms in the air while Momo digs in and chitter's.

Katara pokes one of the squishy looking, orange puffs with a flat top in front of her.

"These people know how to treat an Avatar!", Aang muffled voice said, the rest is kind of muffled out because he is cramming his desserts in his mouth.

"Yo Sokka.", Lily said, eating some sort of orange paste, as she looked over to the young man, "Your not hungry or something?"

"But he is always hungry!", Aang said with wide eyes, "Maybe he is sick!"

"Quick! Get the funnel!", Lily shouted.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt.", Katara said slightly mockingly.

"Damn, I like the funnel.", Lily mumbled, with quiet the irritation in her voice.

"They snuck up on me!", Sokka protested, "Sneak attacks don't count! Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two."

Standing up, Lily walked over to Sokka and dragged him with her, "Let's go find those girl.", she said.

* * *

They entered a smal house surrounded by trees, where six of the Kyoshi Warriors are training. They are performing a routing with a fan in perfect unison.

"Hey there!", Lily said, to the girls, who stop their exercise and close their fans, "Mind if we attend."

"Sorry ladies.", Sokka said condescending, he smiles smugly they stare at them with a serious look on their faces, "Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?"

"Sokka... When they decide to kick your ass and they will.", Lily said to him sternly, "I will be sitting back with a bag of popcorn and watching them do it."

"No they won't! There is no way a bunch of girls can do that in a straight up fight.", Sokka protested, loosening his hips, "...Unless that girls name is Lily Skywalker."

"Sorry about yesterday.", the leader of the Kyoshi Warrior said, "I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar."

Lily opened her mouth but Sokka already began talking, "It's all right.", he said, stretching his arms, mockingly suppressing a laugh while speaking, "I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you re a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

"I should hope so.", the girl said sarcastically, "A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance."

"But don't feel bad.", Sokka said, "After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Wasn't your village made up of a bunch of old people, a bunch of five years old and your sister?", Lily pointed out, "And when Zuko attack, I was needed to save your ass?"

"S-Shut up!", Sokka said embarrassed, "I don't remember you being the best warrior of your village."

"Because I don't live in a village. It's more of a city build around a floating temple in the sky. Also I think that title belongs to my father.", Lily explained, "Anyway, maybe you can give them a demonstration."

"Yeah, best warrior.", the Kyoshi Warrior said, seeing Sokka's eyes widen upon hearing the unexpected request, turns to the other warriors, "Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?", the other female warrior giggling and smiling in agreement.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to.", Sokka said, placing his hands on Suki's shoulder in order to push her back a little, but she does not move a bit, "All right, you stand over there. Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me."

While he is talking, Sokka takes on a fighting stance while the girl has not moved a muscle from the position Sokka has put her in. Sokka bends through his knees and attacks the female warrior by trying to punch her.

The Kyoshi Warrior does not move, but easily defends herself by bringing up her left arm and thrusting her closed fan against Sokka's shoulder. His cries out in pain and staggers backward.

"Aw! Good.", Sokka said impressed, rubbing his hurt right shoulder, "Of course, I was going easy on you."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night.", the girl said.

"I like her.", Lily said amused, crossing her arms and leaning as she watched a clearly annoyed Sokka got his ass handed to him by a girl again, which didn't took long before he was laying flat on his face.

"Anything else you want to teach us?", the girl said mockingly, as Sokka blushes in humiliation as the Kyoshi Warriors laugh at him.

* * *

Later in Kyoshi Village, Lily and the leader of the Kyoshi Warrior's, the one who had whipped the floor with Sokka, had introduced her as Suki.

"Kyoshi has some great warriors.", Lily complimented her new friend as they passed a statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

"Your not so bad yourself, Lily.", Suki said, admiration for the girl next to her, "We hardly stood a chance against you."

"Yeah but I have been training ever since I could walk.", Lily said, "First just plain martial arts, then I moved to swordplay, though I don't have a sword with me."

"How long have you been training for that?", Suki said as the two sat down on the steps leading to her house.

"Since I was five. By the time I was seven I had moved on from Form I.", Lily said, realizing Suki wouldn't know what that meant, "Our lightsaber combat is spread in seven Forms which are separated by the Three Rings of Combat, or RoC for short, which itself is separated in a Defense, Attack and Balance ring."

But she was interrupted when Aang came walking over to them, "Hey Lil's, can we talk for a second?", he asked,

"Uhm... Sure I guess.", Lily said.

Aang explained how he had taken girls from Kyoshi for a ride on Appa and how Katara was annoyed about this for some reason. Especially after he mentioned how he didn't want to leave Kyoshi Island yet, unable to put his finger on it.

"Sound's like the whole Avatar thing is going to your head.", Lily said after he finished the story.

"I am not letting this whole Avatar thing go to my head, I am just a simple monk!", Aang protested, "So... Honestly, do you think... Katara might be jealous?"

"Probably, she did mentioned how good you looked riding those koi fish.", she said, noticing Aang lighten up for some reason, "Anyways, me and Suki are going to the hot spring. If you can't talk it out with Katara, tell her to drop by."

* * *

The next day, Lily was woken up by panicked sounds coming from the village. Grabbing a passing villager she demanded to know what was going on. "Firebenders have landed on our shores!", the man said alarmed but Lily had already dropped him, walking towards the entrance of the village.

 _"The Fire Nation, huh?"_ , Lily thought, jumping up to one of the roofs to have a better look of the situation once she arrived as she continued to her way, _"I wonder if it's the tall, dark and scared prince."_

Lily arrived on a roof overlooking the deserted main street of the village. And as she thought, she spotted Zuko and three other soldiers mounted on komodo rhinos standing at the base of the Kyoshi statue.

"Come out, Avatar!", Zuko demanded, looking over the nearby houses, "You can't hide from me forever!"

His eyes flinch towards a nearby roof, where upon seeing Lily standing there with her arms crossed.

"Outlander! Where is the Avatar!", the prince demanded.

"Hello to you too, Zuzu.", she said with a grin, "Haven't seen you like in forever... Is it okay if I call you Zuzu?"

"It's prince Zuko to you!", he shouted.

"Sorry, all I heard was 'sure Lily, you can call me anything you want'.", Lily taunted him, leaping off the roof to evade a fire ball, "You do know what get's me off."

Lily charged towards the Prince, flipping over another fire blast of the prince, kicking Zuko from his rhino as it turned.

The beast slams into the girl, but much to the surprise of the beast and Zuko, Lily lifted the komodo rhinos above her head. With a roar, she threw it over the gate to Kyoshi Village, out of sight.

"W-What are you?", Zuko said, half impressed and half afraid of the supposed girl in front of him.

"I am Lily Skywalker... I thought you knew...", she said, before Zuko pushes himself up and rapidly spins around on his hand while shooting fire out of his feet, knocking Lily back.

Lily jumps over a low fire kick, as soon as she lands again, she sweeps his feet from underneath him. Zuko falls on his back, and Lily puts her foot on his chest. Looking behind her, she saw that Zuko's two soldiers had been defeated by the Kyoshi Warrior's, along with the help from Sokka, dressed in the uniform of the Kyoshi Warrior's.

"I think you need some more training with that kind old man Zuzu.", Lily said, turning back to the prince under her heels. Appa flew overhead, Aang and Katara already in the saddle, "Well that's my exit. I hope to see you next time, Zuzu."

With a backwards flip, she covered Zuko in snow landing in Appa's saddle, just in time to help Sokka in and with a groan he took off, leaving the angered prince behind.

"Where are we going?", Sokka said, as the village began to fade in the distance.

"Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us.", Aang said, a bit down, "I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

"I think it was the right choice.", Lily said, seeing Zuko and his men turn and run toward the coast where their ship is docked, "Zuzu would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed."

"They're going to be okay, Aang.", Sokka said comforting.

Katara suddenly hugs Aang, making the young airbender smiles and inhales deeply before sighing and closing his eyes, happily.

"So... Sokka, what are you wearing?", Lily pointed out to the green kimono's.

"I-Its for training...", Sokka stuttered, a bit embarrassed under his make-up as they flew into the horizon.

* * *

 **Well there ya go, another chapter, hope you enjoyed. Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards!**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**


	5. Chapter 05: Lily the Bounty Huntress

**Well time to upload another chapter of Cruel Angel...**

 **Lily: "Like hell you will!"**

 **W-what? Lily what are you doing here.**

 **Lily: "Making sure you sorry excuse for a writer finally updates something that isn't CAT or that Avatar story with the Batman rip-off!"**

 **Hey, I am working on it! Those chapter's take time to write!**

 **Lily: "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You better start writing or else."**

 **Or else what?**

 **Lily: "You know how Jason was your fuck boy, or 'Mary Sue' as you call it?... Well if you don't update my story, I am going to make you my 'Mary Sue'."**

 **O-Okay.**

 **Lily: "Okay what?"**

 **Okay ma'am!**

 **Hey guys and gals! Welcome to the next chapter of** **Avatar Heroes: Tale Of A Lily.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it, and I was totally not forced to write it under threat of having my ass molested!... So on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: I admit, I was this close of putting a lemon in the hot spring... Maybe some other time.**

 **girani4: Yeah, he was training, nothing weird. Really? Never!? But it's one of the best cartoons ever!**

 **And now on to the story, also warning there is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Over the past four days, as the group traveled towards the North Pole, they had liberated any town they come across that were under the control of the invading Fire Nation. Lily, Aang, Katara and Sokka where walking through the market streets of a port city one sunny day. Many armed men stare at the foursome as they passed. Lily looked rather passive, the Water Tribe siblings look nervous while Aang looks around in wonder.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left.", Sokka said with a bag over his shoulders, "Let's spend it wisely."

"Make that two copper pieces, Sokka.", Aang said pulling a white whistle that looks like a bison from his pocket, "I couldn't say no to this whistle!"

"Well that's not a total waste of money.", Lily said, crossing her arms, walking away towards a message board against what seemed to be a inn. Looking through requests, though not much seemed appealing to her, until she spotted something that should work with her skill.

"Look at this!", she said, taking the leaflet from the notice board. It was a wanted poster, "This could buy us lots of food.", pointing to the pretty hefty reward for bringing the bounty back alive.

"I don't know, Lily.", Katara said, watching her friend pocket the leaflet, "Might be a bit dangerous."

Lily laughed, putting an arm around her, "Danger is my middle name! And you seem to forget Katara, I am the Woman of Wonders.", she said.

"You really like that title, do you?", Katara said.

"No I don't.", the other girl said letting go of her friend, "I freaking love it!", as they walked by the port where a man is talking in front of his boat docked in the water.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come on by!", he shouted excitedly and moving his hands, "Oh! You there, I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Aang walks back to the man, "Sure!", the young airbender said, "What are curios?"

The man looked confused, "I'm not entirely sure. But we got 'em!", he said, putting his hand on Aang's shoulder and smiles, walking him into the ship.

* * *

They followed into the boat, where strange collectibles are lined up on shelves on the walls. Standing in a dark doorway as Aang passes by with Momo on his back was someone who looked like he could be the captain. "I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur.", he said, walking into the light, an iguana parrot on his shoulder, "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interested in bartering."

"Momo is not for sale!", Aang said, grabbing Momo.

Lily stares at an ornate monkey statue on one of the shelves eerily, while Katara next to her looks at a shelf where a number of scrolls are kept. She grabs one with the waterbending symbol on it and opens it to see lines of waterbending diagrams and writing.

"Look at this, Lily.", she said with a smile, "It's a waterbending scroll! Check out these crazy moves."

"Where did you get a waterbending scroll?", Lily asked the captain.

He immediately slams his hand onto the scroll and pulls it away. "Let's just say I got it up North, at a most reasonable price, free.", he rolls the scroll back up and puts it inside his coat.

"Wait a minute...", Sokka said, turns around and looks at the captain from the other side of the room, "Wait a minute... Sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise, and pet reptile birds? You guys are pirates!"

"We prefer to think of ourselves as 'high risk traders'.", the captain said.

Katara holds their two copper pieces next to Lily, with the captain on the other side of the counter they are leaning on, "So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?",

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom.", captain said, his voice turns less serious, "Unless of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now."

Aang turns around and whispers to Katara, "I know how to deal with these guys, Katara. Pirates love to haggle.", she drops the final coins in his hand.

He walks over to the counter, leans against it, "Let's say to the price of, one copper piece!", Aang smiles, and dramatically presents the single coin.

Pirate captain laughs hysterically, "The price is two hundred gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

Aang still smirks, "Okay, two copper pieces!", he said.

"It's not as amusing the second time, boy!", Captain said aggravated.

"Aang, I think we better be be casting off matey.", Lily said, placing a hand on her friends shoulder, trying to get them out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

Back at the main square of the city, the four of them where standing to the side talking about how they will be splitting up for tonight.

"You know, I used to kind of look up to pirates.", Aang said, "But those guys are terrible."

"Yes, because people who pillage, kill and rape are to be admired and looked up to.", Lily said dryly, arms behind her head, as they turned a corner, "Oh by the way, Katara, I got a little present for you.", reaching behind her, she hold out the waterbending scroll they saw in the shop.

"No way!", Katara said surprised.

"But... he had it in his pocket... When did you...", Sokka said, looking from the scroll to Lily and back, "You stole it out of his pocket without him noticing! How fast are you!?"

"Good one, Lily!", Aang laughed.

"Thanks Aang. And as how fast I am... I am very fast.", she said with a proud smile, "Well I am off earning us some bacon. See you kids at the campsite tonight."

* * *

Late that night, Lily walked towards the tavern she was suppose to bring her bounty for the reward money. A man is thrown through the roof and land on the ground.

"Well that looks promising.", Lily said happily, dragging her tied up bounty with her.

Entering the crowded tavern, she dragged her bounty to the bar. For some reason, the bartender seemed to be deeply impressed.

"Nice going girl.", he said, taking the man off her and throwing him into a nearby cellar, before putting a bag with the bounty to Lily. "You even got him alive. I have to warn you girl, another bounty hunter was after him, she won't be happy."

"Who?", Lily said, checking if the right amount of money was in the bag.

The bartender just gestured behind her, turning around Lily saw a pale skinned woman with black hair, green eyes. On her arm she had a snake tattoo on her arm. A group of three man standing around her.

"You owe us June.", one of them said.

"Tell you what, since the information you got me was worth nothing.", the woman named June said, "That is what I will pay you."

She was about to walk past them, but one of them grabbed her arm, which was a big mistake on his part. In quick succession, the woman named June freed her arm from the man's grip, grabbing the back of his head and smashing it into a nearby table. She was grabbed from behind, one of the men snatched a bottle from a nearby table, only to be met by Lily's fist.

Lily watched as she woman freed herself by smashing the back of her head against the man's nose, before planting her fist against his head.

"Thanks for the assist.", the woman said, dusting herself off, "Watch yourself around here, your nothing but tit's and ass to these men, and they aren't afraid to cup a feel of either."

"Thanks for the advice.", Lily said before introducing herself.

"Well met, Lily. You may call me Jun.", Jun said, tapping her chin, "I heard Lee talking about a girl catching my bounty. I had expected someone taller."

"That's kinda ironic.", Lily said, noticing she was nearly as tall as Jun herself.

"You know, I could use someone like you for a job.", Jun said, looking her over with some sort of hunger in her eyes, "I have this other bounty."

"Sure, I can watch your back.", Lily said, with a smile.

Jun let out a chuckle, "I'll bet.", she said, and the two went outside.

Lily followed her outside to see Jun walk towards a large, star-nosed mole-like mammal that has no eyes and but a large, muscular snout that ends in a collection of small, pink, fleshy tendrils surrounding the nostrils.

"It's cute!", Lily said before she mounted it with Jun.

"She is isn't she?", Jun said, petting it, "Not many people can see that, her name is Nyla."

"Well I am not most people.", Lily said before they were off.

* * *

A half hour later, the beast had tracked Jun's bounty to a ship belonging to the Fire Nation. But much to Lily's disappointment, it wasn't the one belonging to Zuko.

"The stowaway is here, keep those Firebender's busy.", Jun shouted.

"On it!", Lily said, leaping from the shirshu and landed on the deck, the Firebenders stand poised, ready to attack, "Alright people, we are professional bounty hunters, almost as professional as Boba Fett and his great father Jango Fett."

"What do you think your doing!?", the big boss around the ship said, an older man with big sideburns.

Nyla tears off a chunk of the metal deck flooring and hurls it in Lily's direction.

"It's alright, captain sideburns. Just finding a bounty.", Lily said, side-stepping an attempted fire blast, with a flick of her wrist, she threw it towards the captain, pinning him to the deck.

"Admiral Zhao!", one of the Firebender's said, rushing to their leader's aid.

"Ah, so it's admiral side-burns.", Lily said, just as a man came climbing out of the hole, Nyla struck him with her tongue, and the man falls onto the deck, paralyzed, and with a terrified look on his face.

"That's a neat trick.", Lily said, suddenly appearing next to the man, pocking his cheek, "Is this permanent?"

"Only temporarily.", Jun said as the two woman lift the man over Nyla, "The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"That's the idea.", Lily said as she mounted the shirshu, and the two where off the ship and racing down the dock.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp site where Aang, Katara and Sokka would be waiting for Lily to return. The young waterbender was looking at the scroll, studying the movements depicted on it.

"Are we sure Lily's is going to be alright?", Aang asked, a bit worried.

"She'll be fine!", Sokka said, waving it off as he sat by the campfire, "She's a big girl."

"Okay, Aang, can you hold it for me?", she said handing the scroll to the young airbender, "I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours. The single water whip. Looks doable.", she attempts the move, but ends up hitting herself in the forehead, much tot he amusement of Sokka.

She tries again, but hits Momo instead, who screeches, "Ugh, why can't I get this stupid move?", she said angrily.

"You'll get it, you just gotta shift your weight through the stances.", Aang said, he tries and does it perfectly on the first try, earning a glare from Katara, "There, see, the key to bending is..."

"Will you please shut your air hole? Believe it or not your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes! Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!", she suddenly shouted. Tears beginning to form in Aang's eyes, "Oh my gosh, Aang, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again."

"It's okay Katara.", Aang said, softly, wiping his eyes.

* * *

"We make a pretty good team, you and me Lily.", Jun said, drowning her fifth much of strong booze, "What would you say about making this team-up a permanent thing?"

"You know Jun, that sounds really fun...", Lily said, having her own five empty mugs in front of her, "But I can't just leave my friends, they need me."

"Bummer. Well you know where to find me if you ever change your mind.", Jun said, putting her empty mug down, "You know... We have been drinking the same amount... And I am getting pretty drunk... But you seem fine..."

"I have a high tolerance.", she said with a smirk, which was true from a certain point of view, "What are you looking at?"

"Does anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are, Lily?", Jun said, staring at her with half closed eyes, "What would you say we take this party somewhere... privet?"

"Yes, please.", Lily said, lifting Jun up bridal style and rushing to her room with her inhuman speed.

Lily laid on top of a surprised Jun, as they were laying on her bed. "My, aren't you full of surprises?", she said, her hands trailing over Lily's back, cupping a feel from her ass cheeks, "Never thought you would be that eager for your first time."

The girl on top of her, merely chuckled, "Who says it's my first time?", she slowly began to suckle at the croak of her neck, "Or my first time with another female?",

Lily began to undress Jun, not stopping until she was laying below her naked in all her pale glory. She began to move down, leaving a trail of kisses over her muscular body.

Taking off her own clothes, she figured Jun likes dominant lovers. Lily stopped at her feet, beginning t suck on her toes, prompting her to giggle.

Lily began to move up her leg, when she reached her prize she began to suck on it and run her tongue up in her, bringing out moans from the bounty huntress, who began to pull at her black hair.

Much to her disapointment, Lily broke it off and began to move her kisses further up.

Once she had moved her kisses up to her mouth, Lily moved up onto her and pressed her clit up against hers and began to massage it, bringing out gentle moans from both of them. Lily could tell this is what she wanted by the much more ecstatic moans coming from Jun.

Lily began to grind harder and harder on her, bringing out intense moaning from not just her, but herself as well. As Lily came closer and closer to climax, she seriously didn't want all her nectar going to waste and was quite certain that Jun wouldn't either.

Lily quickly hopped off of her, changing her position that her own dripping vagina was hanging over Jun's face before she buried her face in her vagina. She also wrapped her strong legs around Jun's head and forced her face into her own vagina.

"It's about time you let me taste you.", the muffled voice of Jun said.

Lily soon began to buck her hips, forcing Jun's face deeper into her and she began to do the same, forcing Lily's face deeper into her. Both woman began to moan loudly as Lily began to buck harder and harder as she approached climax.

When Lily's intense climax finally hit, she filled Jun's mouth full of your juice. Soon after she climaxed and she again filled Lily's mouth full, the two finished sucking the other dry, the two rolled over each other, their sweating bodies glistening in the moonlight coming through the window.

After a few moment's, a grinning Lily sat up, and began to dress herself. "That... That was amazing.", Jun said, wrapping her arms around her lovers waist, kissing the crook of her neck, "When you find yourself in my neck of the woods, don't be a stranger."

"I think I might be back.", Lily said, pressing her lips against Jun's, tasting a bit of her own left over cum, "You taste like Juniper berries."

"Like I haven't heard that one a hundres times before.", the bounty huntress said, giving one last slap against Lily's butt before watching her walk out of the door.

* * *

Across the globe, in the rocky and completely devoid of plant life rocky land was the capital of the Fira Nation located.

Encircling the massive Royal Palace, was a massive wall separating the palace from the rest of the city. Outside the defensive perimeter are several lush gardens and villas for use by members of the Royal Family, filled with beautiful plants, trees, and ponds.

A lone Fire Nation general was walking toward the throne room where the current Fire Lord, the supreme leader of the Fire Nation, made most of his decisions and also where he formulates plans with his military and civilian advisers.

The throne room has many black pillars with elaborate gold bases that support the roof and has black tiled floors. The Fire Lord sits on an ornate covered throne on a higher platform and is always surrounded by a wall of fire. An enormous bas-relief image of a dragon breathing fire adorns the wall behind the Fire Lord.

The imposing atmosphere is designed to instill awe and fear in all who enter, intimidating all who face the Fire Lord.

"My lord, we have news on the person who smashed your son's ship and liberated the Earthbender's from Prison Island.", the general said, kneeling before his lord, "Admiral Zhao confirmed that the person they have given the title of Woman of Wonders, is in fact a teenage girl. But her bending art's is nothing we have ever witnessed. She has been reported to be inhumanly fast, stronger than fifteen man and capable of moving object's with a mere gesture of her hands. She seems out of this world."

The shadow behind the flames remained silent for a few moments, digesting the news.

"General Lee.", the Fire Lord ordered, the walls of flames burning brighter, "Send a message with the reports to the Shinrine Estate, and make sure it comes with a invitation to Gossei."

* * *

 **Well there ya go, happy?**

 **Lily: "It will do... I was really looking forward to your ass though."**

 **Uhm... Your scaring me Lily.**

 **Lily: "Good." *walks off***

 **S-so anyway,** **many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story.**

 **If you liked what you read, don't forget to leave a review, f** **or now I wish you all a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time... Help me...**


	6. Chapter 06: Mad Genius

**Greetings benders and non-benders from across the Verse, and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Duality... No just kidding, its Avatar Heroes: Tale of a Lily.**

 **So reviews.**

 **mpowers045: I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **girani4: Uhm... She says your welcome, and that she will keep an eye on me. I am trying to do my best, but I just get easily distr... oh shiny! Anyways, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, I try to keep updating my other stories on a more regular basis.**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

Inside the throne room of the Fire Nation, where the Fire Lord sits on an ornate covered throne on a higher platform surrounded by a wall of fire.

A roar shook the building, those gathered admiral's and generals knew that he had arrived, they stood up straight as the doors leading into the throne room opened with a loud bang.

The doorway revealed a man with pale complexion, messy raven black hair covering the upper half of his face. His outfit consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with purple accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winkle pickers.

He walked forward as he swept a hand through his hair, revealing mmischievous purple colored eyes; his hair is now swept back, with a strand hanging down his face.

"Ozai, darling!", he said, arms extended to his side as if wanting to hug every person in the room, "I hope you didn't draw me out of my manor on some wilde rumoer's. I was about to have a sevenway... Is that even a word?... Anyways, I was about to have sex with all the Ty sister's, well except one of course."

"We aren't here to discuss your sexual escapades, Gossei!", a admiral warned him with a growl.

"We aren't!?", Gossei said surprised, his eyebrows raised in surprised as he looked between the admirals and generals, "Then why the fuck are we here, Zhao!?"

"We are here to discuss how to tackle this... Woman of Wonders.", another general said, "Have you even read the report before coming here?"

The man looked guilty, looking down to the floor like a child being told off, "I skimmed it.", Gossei admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

One of the admiral's was fed up with Gossei's childish behavior in front of the Fire Lord. He attempted to strike him with a fiery punch, but Gossei moved his head out of the way, striking the admiral in the stomach with his knee had enough to make him stumble to the ground.

As the admiral attempted to draw breath, he felt Gossei's boot press down on his throat.

"It's so sad.", Gossei continued, as if nothing had happened, ignoring the struggling admiral under him, "Your suppose to be the best the Fire Nation has to offer, and you got beaten by a child and her sidekicks! I know what you want me to do, but what the report said about what she can do sounds too outlandish to be true.", his tone went from jolly to a menacing taunt as fast as he had defeated the admiral under his boot.

"They are true." Zhao protested, "I have seen it with my own eyes."

Other admiral's added their own account's of what happend, but it only infuriated them that Gossei was taking so much joy out of their failures.

"...But the interrogation has born fruit. The other children she is traveling with are named Sokka and Katara, both are the children from Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe. The other is Avatar Aang.", a admiral spoke, "And this Woman of Wonders, she is named Lily Skywalker."

At the mention of the names, Gossei began tapping his chin, "That's an... unusual family name... I think I have enough information to form a plan. Just give me a few days.", he spoke, before turning to the wall of flames where Ozai was sitting, "Aside from the usual payment, I would like it if you give the order to bring that Lily Skywalker to me alive. Purely for scientific reasons, of course."

"Granted." Ozai said before dismissing the admirals, generals and Gossei.

* * *

When they leave, Gossei looked down at the admiral under his boot, "How long have you been there?"

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang said as they walked towards the pyramid structured city of Omashu, "I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi."

"We don't have buildings like this in the South Pole!" Katara said impressed.

"They have buildings here that don't melt!" Sokka said overwhelmed.

"Well let's go, slow pokes. The real fun's inside the city!" Aang said excitedly, "You guys are going to love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world."

The friends walk toward the gate, where Lily noticed the harsh voice the gate guard used.

"Rotten cabbages!?" one of the three guards said angrily to a cabbage merchant with his cart in front of the closed gate of Omashu, "What kind of slum do you think this is!?"

The talking guard squishes the cabbage he is holding and knocks another two cabbages out of the merchant's hands. He proceeds by earthbending a rock under the cart, catapulting it high in the air, making it tumble down the chasm with all the cabbages.

"No! My cabbages!" the Cabbage merchant dramatically waving his arms in despair as he leaned over the rim of the path.

"Our ancestors would have found that hilarious." Lily remarked, as she walked up to the guards.

The earthbender steps to the front and raises a boulder out of the ground before Lily and levitates it above her head.

"State your business!" he said aggressively with a glare.

"You don't need to know my business." Lily said calmly, waving her hand in front of him.

"I don't need to know your business?" he repeated confused.

"You want to let me and my friend into your great city." Lily continued.

"I'll let you and your friends into my great city." the gate guard said, stepping aside and motioning at the city's entrance, "Enjoy Omashu!"

As they walked, Lily looked with wide eyes at her right hand, "I can't believe that worked." she said surprised, raising her fist, "I am a god!"

"Could have fooled me, Woman of Wonders." Sokka teased.

* * *

The four friends went looking for supplies they would need, because their next stop would be the North Pole. Katara and Sokka went to the market but Lily and Aang got distracted when they came across a traveling circus which would be preforming that evening.

"Look at all those cool animals!" Lily said, standing close to the cage containing them, Aang sitting on her back.

"Yeah! Look at them." Aang said.

"Look out!"

In a desplay of her reflexes, Lily turned so fast around that Aang almost fell off, only hanging on by wrapping his hands around her throat. Stretching out her arms, a girl in pink and with brown hair tied in a long braid.

"You alright?" Lily asked, seeing the girl looking up to her with her brown eyes.

"Of course! I failed my jump, but I got caught by a beautiful goddess." she said smiling brightly, "I can already feel my aura getting pinker!"

"Aura? Pink?" Aang said confused, still hanging on to Lily, "Hey whatever floats your boat."

"My boat?" she asked, looking around, "But we're not out at sea or..."

"It's a figure of speech." Lily explained, putting her down, before they introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you two. I am Ty Lee." the girl said, "Are you two new to Omashu? I can show you around."

"I have been here a few times before, we were going to look at the Omashu Delivery system." Aang said.

"You can come if you want." Lily said, "Unless you have to preform."

"Oh no, I am up tonight." Ty Lee said, before locking arms with Lily, "Well then, shall we get going?"

"Sure." she said a bit surprised by her forwardness, though she seemed like a nice girl.

* * *

In one of the upper rings, four earthbenders are standing beside a platform where one earthen cart slides in filled with vegetables. As the cart passed one earthbender, he uses his bending to change the cart's directing and pushes it to the front, where another earthbender bends it up a tube to two other earthbenders standing at the ready to receive it.

One earthbender quickly bends stone lintels underneath the cart so it would not fall down again, while the other one thrusts it off the platform, where it slides down a chute at high speed.

"This is the Omashu delivery system." Aang said, "Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down. But my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes." he squints his eyes mischievously.

Lily's eyes widen, "It's the world's greatest superslide."

"We are going to do something illegal and extremely dangerous, aren't we?" Ty Lee said, the other two nodded, "I like something illegal and dangerous."

The trio sneaked over to a cart, climbing in with Aang in the front, Ty Lee in the middle and Lily in the back.

"This is going to be great!" Aang said excited.

"It sounded like fun at first..." Ty Lee said uneasy as she saw the full steepness of the chute, "But now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts."

She perked up when she felt two strong arms wrap around her middle, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Lily whispered in her ear.

"That actually makes me feel better." she said, a hint of pink creeping on her cheeks.

Using a telekinetic push, the box was send down the slope at a tremendous speed, making them scream with excitement.

The cart makes a turn, and the chute they are riding pulls up next to a parallel one, where a cart with a rack of six spears is racing down. They race past it and both tracks join together. The two chutes merge into one chute with the spear-cart behind them, but quickly gaining.

With a flik of her wrist the spear-cart was send flying back, but increasing their speed, making Aang, smile more excitedly.

Aang begins to rock the car, hitting each side once, the cart flies out of the chute and onto a roof, where it continues its descent.

Their cart comes riding between a soldier and a few warriors, who gasp in surprise as the cart ricochets and continues moving.

The cart with the trio breaks through the railing closing off the other chute and crosses the track, knocking over one of the supply carts, spilling a load of pumpkins all over the ground. The knocked over cart lies on the track, where another incoming cart crashes into it.

"Aang, I have an idea!" Lily shouted over the wind, "Use your airbending!"

"Good idea!" Aang shouted excitedly, "That'll make us go even faster!"

"You two are crazy!" Ty Lee managed to yell out just before Aang airbends behind him, increasing their speed.

They pass by a restaurant, where a couple is eating together. They look up in surprise at the kids flashing by while the waiter dashes over to see what is going on.

The cart with the trio flies down an incredibly steep slope. As the slope flattens out, the kids cry out in alarm as they are moments from colliding with the motionless cart in front of a earthbender. The earthbender on duty at that station sends it on its way, briefly relieving the trio in the speeding cart.

Much to the riders' horror, another cart instantly pops up from the tube below the bender. Before it can be moved, the kids' cart crashes into it, catapulting them and their cart into the air, high above a lower level of the city.

Aang airbends the cart in front of them, while Lily caught him and Ty Lee by the back of their shirts, making them drop back into the cart. The kids ride down several roofs, leaving damaged tiles in their wake.

They land on a balcony and slide through another house. Emerging on the other side, the cart smashes through a parapet.

The same cabbage merchant that had his cabbage cart thrown into the abyss earlier, now cuddling a cabbage at a replacement cart. Alerted by something coming from up above, he walks from underneath the cart's roof to check it out, and gasps in horror as the kids' cart drops on it, smashing the replacement cart to pieces and scattering what intact cabbages are left all over.

Aang was hanging from Lily's neck again, while she landed in a crouched position, the girl in pink in her arms.

"I told you I would protect you." Lily said, looking into her brown eyes.

"So you did." Ty Lee said, gaze into her amber eyes as if in a trance. The girl in pink moved closer to Lily, time seemed to slow as she shut her eyes and edged closer to each other.

"My cabbages!" the merchant yelled grasping his head in despair, before pointing angrily at them, "You're gonna pay for this!"

Guards walk up, surrounding the trio. "Oh dear... Are we in trouble." Lily mumbled.

* * *

The trio were escorted to the palace of Omashu. Where the king himself was sitting on his throne, flanked by two guards, in the back of an enormous room.

Ty Lee slants her eyes up in an attempt to look sympathetic, and glances to the side. The elderly king looks at them questioningly, arching an eyebrow and grunting in wonder as Aang and Ty Lee are pushed into a kneeling position but when a guard attempted to do the same thing to Lily, he nearly broke his foot.

"You could have asked." Lily pointed out, as the guard dance on one foot in pain.

"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, and malicious destruction of cabbages." the guard said.

"Off with their heads!" the cabbage merchant shouted, jumping agitatedly up and down, waving his left fist in the air, "One for each head of cabbage!"

"Sweet merciless Darth Vader, they are just cabbages!" Lily shouted, "And they haven't invented a sword that can cut the head of my race... Except a lightsaber and a Keyblade actually... Forget I said anything."

"Silence! Only the king can pass down judgment." the guard said, turning to his liege, "What is your judgment, sire?"

The king squints his eyes and grunts pensively. "Throw them..." he began raising his hand, "A feast!"

The guard gasps and the merchant grasps his head with both hands in dismay upon hearing the king's verdict. Ty Lee is smiling, while Lily darts a questioningly look toward Aang, who arches his eyebrows in wonder.

* * *

Later the trio was sitting at a richly-filled dining table, the king was sitting across from them.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts." the King said, leaning towards Aang, grabbing the chicken leg that is on his plate, holding it out for him, "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang said.

"We don't know what's wrong with him either." Lily said before leaning in to Ty Lee, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" she added quietly, her tong hanging from her mouth as she turns circles with her index finger beside her temple.

"Don't say that." Ty lee chuckled, before quietly adding, so that only Lily and Aang could hear her, "King Bumi is very wise, but he is a bit crazy."

"Wait... Bumi?" Aang said surprised upon hearing the name.

"Bumi? I don't know any Bumi." the king denied a bit too quickly, "I am the king!"

"Then why did your heart skip a beat when Aang mentioned your name?" Lily pointed out.

"Oh fine! Thanks a lot you two! was playing on putting Aang through three challenges created by my mad genius before finally blowing his minde by the reveal!" Bumi said, throwing his arms up, Lily and Ty Lee looking a bit guilty at this, "Just kidding, it's fine."

Aang rushed over the table, and the two hug like old friend, "Oh Aang, it's good to see you." the king said, "You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" Lily said surprised.

"Who are you calling old lassie? Okay, I'm old." Bumi admitted before turning serious, "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius. But it looks like you're in good hands, your going to need your friends."

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave..." Aang said a cheeky smile, "I have a challenge for you."

"Another ride on the Omashu delivery system?" Lily said hopefully.

"Another ride on the Omashu delivery system." Aang nodded with a grin, "He was the one who brought me on that idea a hundred years ago."

"Uhm... I have a lot of practicing to do..." Ty Lee mumbled, rubbing her arm, not really looking forward to that ride again.

"You can hold on to me the entire ride." the black haired girl offered, letting out a surprised yell when Ty Lee grabbed her arm.

"What are we waiting for?" the perky brunette shouted, "Let's go already!"

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you awesome people.**

 **If you enjoyed my work, don't forget to leave a review, I wish you a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time. Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 07: The Blue Spirit

**Greetings benders and non-benders from across the Verse, and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes: Tale of a Lily. Hope you enjoyed and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: I said I try, never said I would accomplish it. But happy you liked it.**

 **mpowers045: Thanks!**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

Inside the room where Team Avatar had been invited to stay in Omashu by king Bumi for the next week. Katara and Sokka are lying in bed, huddled in their blankets. Coughing, and there is sweat on their faces.

"You know what I love about Appa the most?" Sokka said as a healer press a wet rag onto his forehead, "His sense of humor!"

"I'll be sure to let him know." the healer said as she stepped out of the room and into the hallway where Aang and Lily where waiting.

"How are they doing?" Aang said worried.

"Not so good, and the medicine we need won't arrive in another week." The healer said, "There's an herbalist institute a few miles away, across the mountains. They might have a cure for Sokka and Katara there."

"They are in no condition for travel though." Lily said, folding her right arm over her chest while propping her left elbow up on it and placing a hand on her chin.

"What about taking Appa? We could use him to fly." Aang began but he spotted Lily pointing to a window, where in the distance stormy dark clouds could bee seen on the horizon, "Okay, good point. Flying is out."

"Give me directions towards that institute and I will get it myself." Lily said, flexing her arm.

* * *

Near the gate of Omashu, she had zipped up her hoody for less wind resistance. Lily was doing her stretches, just when she heard someone call her name.

Turning around it was Ty Lee, "Lily, where are you going?"

"Oh, my friend need medicine, so I am going to pick it up." she said, smiling at her friend, which soon dropped when he spotted the disappointed look on Ty Lee's face, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing..." she said, looking to the ground, "It's just... This is the last day the circus is staying in Omashu, and I had hoped we could spend the day together, and you could watch me preform and then..."

She was cut off when she felt a hand on her cheek, "Hey, cheer up. We might not be able to spend the entire day together, but I will come see your performance and we can have dinner together." Lily said, smiling when she saw the hopeful look in her friends eyes.

"Promise?" she asked, holding up her pinky finger.

"Promise." Lily said, hooking her pinky with her's, a bit surprised when Ty Lee pulled herself towards her, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"That's for luck." she said, smirking when she saw Lily's face lit up.

* * *

In a hidden outpost of the fire nation, one soldier is looking at a wanted poster while the other is on watch duty.

"Says here that this Woman of Wonder can lift a tanker above her head and move faster than the wind." he said reading Lily's wanted poster out loud, "Pretty amazing! And she's not bad looking."

"Ah, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda!" the other said, "There's no way that's true!"

The scout returns to his task and sees a cloud moving swiftly along the ground which turns out to be Lily, who wrecks the outpost on accident as she passes. One of the scouts blows a horn signaling that Lily has been spotted.

She run up the stairs at a nearby village, entering the green house. Stopping in front of an old lady.

"Hello, my apologies for barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends, they have fevers and they were coughing." she began to explain, but gets cut off by the herbalist.

"Settle down, young lady. Your friends are going to be fine." Herbalist said, "I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago. Now it's just me and Miyuki." she said as she pets her cat Miyuki who begins to purr. "Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive."

"That's very nice." Lily said, "But can we speed this up, I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient." she said, walking among the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself, "Oh, sandalwood... oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?"

Lily looks exasperated in the background and face-palms herself as the herbalist moves outside to look through some bushes.

"Ah! Plum blossom!" she said, plucking a flower from it. She drops the flower into the mixture.

"Please tell me it's ready." Lily said impatient.

"Yes it is!" she said putting it into a bowl and putting the bowl on the group, "Plum blossom is Miyuki's favorite."

"What about my friends?" she asked.

"Well, all they need are some frozen wood frogs." the herbalist said, "There's plenty down in the valley swamp."

"What am I supposed to do with frozen frogs?" Lily shouted confused.

"Why, suck on them of course!" Herbalist explained as if it was obvious, "The frog skin excretes a substance that will cure your friends. Be sure to get plenty because once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

"... Are you insane?" Lily asked slowly.

"That's right!" the herbalist answered crazily, as Lily slowly backed away.

* * *

Lily runs near the swamps and several arrows comes out of nowhere, she can just conjure up a telekinetic barrier, sending them flying away. "I don't have time for this." she said, sending a way out of defeat her attackers before sliding down a cliff.

She lands right into a swamp and finds the frozen frogs. "Gross." she said, picking a handful of them and putting them in her pants pockets before moving her hand to catch another arrow.

Her eyes widen when she saw an hail of arrows fly towards her, throwing up another barrier to protect herself, "Like I said." she said, her eyes lightning up as she turned to the Fire Nation soldiers, "I don't have time for this!"

She dashed forward only to be lifted into the air, looking down she saw that she had run over a black stone with strange runes covering them. "You think that will safe you?" she said smugly, raising her arm but this seemed to trigger something in the plate.

A red domed force field erected from it, cutting off her telekinetic reach. "W-What is this?" she said, touching the field as she felt herself become weaker, "What have you done to me!?"

* * *

A few hours later, Lily was still in the dome, which was moved to a compound of the Fire Nation. A squad of soldiers came in, flanking a man she figured to be one of the admirals walked towards her.

"Here she is Admiral Zhao." One of them said.

"So this is the great Woman of Wonders. I can't believe the Fire Nation soldiers could so easily defeated by a mere child! " Zhao said, hands clasped behind his back, "But it seems his invention worked. Not so powerful anymore, are you?"

"Let me lose and I show you why I made your soldiers my bitches." Lily said angrily, still floating in the dome.

"And face the wrath of your terrible power? No. I think I'll bring you back to the Fire Nation capital. It will be interesting to see if we can replicate your abilities." Zhao said, stroking his chin as Lily began to slam her fist against the barrier, "Your situation is futile, Woman of Wonders. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you."

Zhao exits the room with the door slamming behind him.

* * *

For two hours, Lily fruitlessly attempted all of her abilities, but something seemed to block them. Punching, telekinesis and once again she failed to use Heat Vision, nothing seemed to work.

She suddenly looks when she heard the sound of a brief scuffle, a lone guard comes running into the room, grabbing the alarm horn next to him, but a knife knocks it out of his hand.

The guard lets loose a gout of flame at a man wearing a black suit and a blue and white demon mask running down the hall toward the door, but the intruder extinguishes the blast with a bucket of water, and proceeds to sweeps the guard's feet out from under him with the empty bucket.

Runs forward to Lily, pushing hard against the force field, knocking it down and making it roll over the ground. The Blue Spirit approaches brandishes two curved swords and stabbing the plate, this made the force field shimmer enough for Lily to get out of it.

Panting a little, Lily could already feel her power return, if slowly. Standing up she turned to the man.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" Lily asked, but the man opens the door and motions for him to follow, "I'll take that as a 'yes', Blue Spirit... yeah, I am gonna call you that." as she followed him out past the gagged and tied guard at the door.

* * *

Outside the fortress Lily and the Blue Spirit walking silently in the sewer system underneath the fortress as Soldiers walk back and forth above them. They hope out of a grate and into one of the courtyards.

"Come on, hop on." Lily said when they where at the innermost wall. The Blue Spirit looks confused, but she pulled his arms around her neck, "I might not have my speed back, but I should have recovered enough strength."

With that, she slammed her fist into the wall for holding, and began to scale the wall with Blue Spirit hanging on her back.

Nearly at the top, they could heard someone shout, "There, on the wall!"

"Oh, shit." Lily said.

He blasts the wall where Lily was about to take a hold and the pair fall down the wall. Turning around in mid-air, Lily caught Blue Spirit in her arms, landing on her feet, the ground giving away.

The Blue Spirit stood back on his feet, unsheathes his swords and they run towards the gates, which had started to close, Lily managed to get under it lifting it on her shoulders. She looked for the Blue Spirit, but he got involved in melee and had to stop to fend Fire Nation Soldiers off.

She could have escaped then and there, but without a thought, letting go of the door, knocking a guard out and taking his spear,and charged into the battle to save her new friend.

The Blue Spirit is surrounded, but Lily jumps up, kicking a guard down and the two stand back to back. Guards runs towards them, taking several swings at Lily with his sword, but Lily blocks them with her spear, ducking down to give the Blue Spirit the opening to kick him down.

Blue Spirits preforms a leg swipe, making a soldier stumble backwards, giving Lily the opening to preform a spin kick, sending him into a group of incoming soldiers.

The two worked flawlessly in sync, up to when Lily finally recovered enough strength and found the opening to unleash a massive blast of telekinetic force, blasting a whole into the fortress wall.

"Let's go!" she shouted.

The two began to rush out of the hole Lily made, trying to put as much distance when it happened.

An arrow shot through the sky to its impact point on the Blue Spirits masks. The masked man collapses backward as Lily looks on in horror.

She shook with rage as blue arc's creep across her arm's, letting out a massive roar as a blast of electricity towards the entrance of the fortress, obliterating it in a cloud of dust.

Lifting the masked man over her shoulder, she felt her speed return and with a trail of dust, she left the fortress behind.

* * *

Once she was a safe distance away, Lily went to check on the wounds of her masked savior. Removing the mask where the arrow had struck, she reeled back in surprise when she saw the face of Zuko.

"Zuzu." she whispered with a smile, her eyes full of compassion as she checked his face, "I wonder... If things where different, I wonder if we could have been friends."

Seeing no wounds on his face, aside from the burned side of his face, she placed his mask back before lifting him on her back.

Focusing her hearing on a specific heartbeat, she disappeared in a blur. In a few minutes, she rushed down a Fire Nation ship, and a without the crew knowing, she entered Zuko's room.

Carefully placing him on the bed, she removed the mask and pulled the cover over him just as she heard the door open.

She turned to find the one who's heartbeat she had used to find the ship, the older man who she had a liking to when she was captured.

"Woman of Wonders. This is a surprise." the man said, with a slight bow, before turning to Zuko, "What happened?"

"He saved me... From the Fire Nation soldiers." Lily explained, she had thought the man would be angry at him for doing something against his country, but all he did was smile.

"I don't know his reasoning, but I believe my nephew made the right decision." the man said, turning from Zuko to Lily, "Could I offer you a cup of tea, Woman of Wonders?"

"Uhm... Sure, Mr." Lily said, "But please, just call me Lily."

"Than you should call me Iroh." he said with a smile.

A few minutes the two where sitting at a table, Iroh pours the tea in a two cups, serving one to Lily.

"Iroh, I can sense conflict in your nephew." Lily said, taking the cup in her hands, "Could you help me understand him better?"

"I certainly could." Iroh said, taking a sip from his tea, "But why would you want to understand him better?"

"I... Don't really know." she admitted, "I just sense so much suffering and conflict within him. It makes me want to help him." she took a sip from her tea, her eyes widening when she did.

"Do you like my tea?" he asked.

"No... I don't like it." she said serious, before smiling, "I am loving it! You should open your own teashop. I would even be willing to give my endorsement. Something along the lines of 'I am Lily Lena Skywalker, and Iroh's Teashop is my favorite store in ... where ever your going to open it."

"I am glad you like it, Lily." he said with a happy smile, before turning serious, "My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

* * *

Many years ago, a younger and unscarred Zuko walks up to the curtains to get in the war room, but the guard on the left moves in front of the curtain to stop him.

"Let me in!" he demanded.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asked, placing his hands on Zuko's shoulders

"I want to go into the war chamber." he explained, before pointing to the guards, "But the guard won't let me pass!"

Iroh leads Zuko away with his left hand still on his shoulder, only to run into Gossei Shinrine.

"You're not missing anything, trust me Prince Zuko. These meetings are dreadfully boring." Gossei yawned, covering his mouth with a gloved hand, "I would gladly trade places with you."

"It might be boring." Zuko mumbled, "But if I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?"

"He's got a point there." Gossei admitted, turning to Iroh, "But I think it depends on your dear uncle, my prince."

Iroh let out a deep sigh, before speaking, "Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?"

Another elder soldier walks by them into the war chamber.

"Trust your uncle on this one. These crusty old coots can't handle a simple wordplay." Gossei said as they walk to the War Room, "I did it once and I was immediately challenged to an Agni Kai."

The meeting starts as those in attendance sit around a table with a map of the world, on a higher podium sat Fire Lord Ozai.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here." General Bujing said, showing the place on the map, "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the forty-first division."

"But the forty-first is entirely new recruits." Gossei said, having up until now only rested his head on his hand in boredom, "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

"I don't." Bujing said, a nasty grin on his face, "They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko said, standing up, "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

Everyone in the war room stares at Zuko, save for Iroh, who is kneeling behind his nephew.

* * *

"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences." Iroh said back in the present, having put his empty cup down, "After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect. And there was only one way to resolve this."

"That Agni Kai thing?" Lily asked, "What is that?"

"A fire duel. Zuko thought he would be dueling the old general he had insulted. But Zuko misunderstood." Iroh said, "Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected."

"You don't mean..." Lily said shocked, but what Iroh said next already confirmed her thought.

"Zuko would have to duel his own father. When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy, refusing to fight." Iroh continued to speak, "His father told him 'he would learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher'."

"The bastard!" Lily shouted in anger, slamming her fist down on the table, leaving an imprint in it, "What kind of monster would do that to their own son!?"

"A monster like my younger brother." Iroh said with a grimace, "After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of restoring his honor..." Lily mumbled, "But there must be other ways he could get his honor back. Like helping the Avatar restore balance to this World."

"My nephew doesn't see it that way." the older man said, shaking his head.

"Then I will help him make him see it." Lily said, standing up, "I don't know how, but I will help him."

"You might just be the person who can help Zuko off the dark path he is on." Iroh said, standing up as well, "Word of the Woman of Wonders is already giving people hope, perhaps one day that title will become a beacon of hope to Zuko as well."

"I don't know how I feel about being a beacon of hope, I am not some sort of messiah. I am just Lily." she said as they began to walk out of the room, "Oh by the by. Is my pod still around this ship?"

"Unfortunately no." Iroh said, "Admiral Zhao confiscated it. By now it should be in the Fire Nation Capital."

"Well shit." she said, placing her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

* * *

Back in the Team Avatar room back in Omashu, Aang was taking care of the still sick Katara and Sokka when the door burst open and Lily came running in. Without a word, she took the frozen frogs from her pockets and places them in her friends mouths.

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better." she said, looking out the window, "I can still make it!"

Sokka has a happy expression on his face, still sucking on the frog in his mouth, "This is tasty!"

It thaws out and begins moving around and croaking. Sokka realizes what it is and spits it out in disgust.

Katara frog has also thawed. She cries out and it hops out of her mouth. Both Katara and Sokka begin spitting and coughing.

"So how was your trip, Lil's?" Aang asked her before she was about to make an exit again, "Did you make any new friends?"

"You know..." Lily said, thinking about it, "I think I did." and she was gone again.

* * *

In the circus, a net is spanned under an acrobat who is balancing on a rope, high up in the air on one hand. The acrobat is Ty Lee, who is wearing very colorful clothing.

She looks down to a specific seat, she saw the seat she had reserved for Lily still being empty. With a sigh, she continues with her act.

And once she preformed a final backwards flip, perfectly landing on the robe, she preformed a bow as the crowd cheered, but one voice in particular that stood out to her.

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" Lily shouted ecstatically, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

* * *

A moment later, Ty Lee is smelling the flowers in her dressing room, before placing them on the desk in her dressing room. Lily is standing behind Ty Lee, who is sitting at the desk and looking through a mirror.

"That was an amazing performance, Ty Lee." Lily said, "I can't wait to have more people see it."

Ty Lee smiles at Lily's reflection in the mirror, "I'm sorry Lily, but unfortunately there won't be a next show."

"What?" she said surprised.

Ty Lee hangs up her tiara, "The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change." she said, getting up and turns around to face Lily, "I want to join you on your mission."

"Ty... You can't. I can see your happy here, and I don't want to take you away from it." Lily said, gripping her hand, "Things are going to get dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt."

The bubbly girl looked down sadly to the floor, "I understand... But can you do one thing for me?" she asked, and the slightly taller girl nodded, "Stay with me for the night."

Stroking her face gently, Lily whispered, "I will."

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you awesome people.**

 **If you enjoyed my work, don't forget to leave a review, I wish you a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time. Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 08: Bato of the Water Tribe

**Greetings benders and non-benders from across the Verse, and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes: Tale of a Lily.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: Maybe...**

 **girani4: What made her change her sexuality was the appearance of Marc and his six pack! Just kidding, Lily is going to explain it in this chapter.**

 **Now it's story time also standard Lemon warning.**

* * *

"Before what we now know as the Arcmoani Network existed, there was Habitus, the Unchanging Realm. The being responsible for this Realm was Arcmoani, the Omniadeus. Into the statics he gave life to the Primordial's, formless spiritual beings to help populate it.

The first of the Primordial's to form an identity was Caelumrai, the Primordial of Light, thanks to its existence, more Primordial began to form their own identities, like the Primordial of Darkness Nigreosseishin, the Primordial of Time Jikandominus or the Primordial of Space Supesuaevitas and soon there were fifteen separate, individual beings.

After some indeterminate amount of time, Caelumrai approached his peers with a plan to create a new plane of existence and to create and populate it with lesser beings of their own design.

Caelumrai's plan was executed resulting in the creation of The Planet. During this process it became clear to the other Primordial's that their own divine energy was being drained to help infuse life into the Planet.

Some of the Primordial's managed to escape The Planet but for most it was too late, the Primordial's lost most of their power to finish the creation of The Planet. The last of these was Caelumrai himself.

His body becoming the physical mass of The Planet. His heart became a weapon named Force Calibur. While his soul spliced into the concepts of Hope and Despair.

Eventually a council was formed between the many races who inhabited the Planet, all of them lived happy in harmony for a while. But after some time, the Planet was drawn into conflict, a being of Chaos, a being named Discord, waged a war against the Ancient Council for control of the Planet.

The being gained power from the chaos all around him, becoming a godlike entity. In the end, the king of the Dovah, Caelum Aruku harvest the power of Force Calibur to break Discord's power by shattering the Planet into many smaller Worlds, bringing into what is now know as the Arcmoani Network."

* * *

"Anyway, that's what my people believe." Lily said, telling a story to pass the time while they where resting on in a clearing, before they would continue their journey towards the North Pole.

"That's an interesting story, Lily." Katara said as Sokka and Aang where searching for something to eat, "So you never told me what you did in Omashu with Ty Lee?", scooting closer to her friend.

"Oh you know, attending her last performance in Omashu, then spending a passionate night with her." Lily said as she began to dream off.

* * *

A few days ago, Lily was standing in Ty Lee's living wagon, where the brunette grabbed the blacked haired woman on either side of her face and latched onto her lips as they fell back on her bed.

Lily seemed unprepared as Ty Lee pushed her tongue between her lips, and made the kiss much more heated than she had initially planned to, taking her time to really play around with Lily's tongue and give her a good taste of what was in store for her.

Ty Lee parted slowly from the kiss, tugging lightly on Lily's bottom lip, her hands slowly reach out and gently grab both of her breasts. Lily softly moans as she squeeze them. Her breasts feel like two large water balloons in her grasp.

Her nipples can be felt in Ty Lee's palms as they are undoubtedly hard from what she's doing.

Lily's hands touches down, into Ty Lee's pants and into her underwear reaching the prize within. The feeling of her fingers wrapping stroking her outer lips made Ty Lee groan while Lily starts to gently move her hand up and down.

"Time to get serious." Ty Lee moaned, sitting up and removing Lily's pants and underwear, "Now spread those legs."

"Someone is commanding." Lily said with a smirk before unleashing a loud moan as Ty Lee's tongue begins moving up and down along the folds of her vagina before it brushes against her clit.

This makes her hands grab a chunk of Ty Lee's hair and tug slightly. "This can't be your first time..." Lily groaned.

Ty Lee didn't reply, instead, she keeps stimulating her clit with her tongue before sliding it down toward her entrance. Once there, She push it inside as far as she can go.

Before Lily could reach her climax, Ty Lee stopped and stepped back. "Now strip." Ty Lee commanded, as she turned towards a desk all the while undressing herself.

Lily did as she was told, removing her top and black sportbra and then she laid there, enjoying the view of Ty Lee's ass as she put something one. _"What is she doing?"_ Lily thought just before Ty lee turned around, now wearing a purple strap-on.

"Are you ready for it, my little flower?" Ty Lee said, crawling back on the bed and rubbing the tip against Lily's vagina.

"Don't call me that." Lily moaned as Ty Lee began to kiss her neck, before moving to her ear lobe.

"Why wouldn't I?" she whispered hotly in her ear as she forced Lily's legs apart.

"Because my mother... Oh!" Lily moaned loudly as Ty Lee penetrate her body.

"It doesn't matter what your mommy says." Ty Lee said, as she began to move and lick Lily's now exposed nipples, "Because I'm your mommy now!"

Ty Lee began to give her thrusts extra force, making Lily's breasts jiggle each time their bodies collided. "Oh Lily!" she cries out as she continued to increase her speed,.

But alas, all good things must come to an end. With one final thrust inward, Lily felt her orgasm shoot out of her as though it was being fired out of a cannon, sending spurt after spurt over Ty Lee's crotch region.

"Oh, Ty Lee..." Lily moaned, as Ty Lee slowly pulls the dildo out of her, "That was great... Being the submissive one isn't so bad after all."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it as well." she said, removing the strap-on before falling down landing on the bed next to Lily's, "I liked being the dominate one for once as well."

"Come on." Lily said, rolling over to her side to look at the naked girl next to her, "You can't tell me your tired already."

"I guess I can go a few more rounds." Ty Lee panted, "Just give me a... " but her eyes widen when she felt something poke her backside.

"Oh no." Lily whispered into her ear, wearing the discarded strap-on now, "For the next few hours, your mine."

"Oh, mommy yes!" Ty Lee moaned as she felt her asshole being prodded apart.

"Now bite down on that pillow." Lily said with a grin, gripping Ty Lee's head, "Because mommy is going in raw!"

* * *

Lily was laying on her back, a dreamy smile on her face as she looked at the blue skies, "So yeah, pretty usual." she said.

"Oh I... uhm..." Katara said flustered, her cheeks red, "I didn't... Never knew you where..."

"I where what?" she asked, turning her head to look at her.

"That you where..." Katara said, looking away from her friend, "Gay."

Lily sat up, looking at her friend, "I'm not gay." she said, "I'm Dovah!"

This made the young waterbender look back at her, "What does that..." Katara said surprised.

"Okay, when you enter puberty, your body changes and you have all those hormon's messing around your body, right?" she began to explain, "Well for someone of Dovah descent it's even worse, and since our Order encourage to embrace and express all forms of emotions, sexual encounters between the opposite sex or same sex is highly encouraged."

"Though I admit..." Lily said sitting up and making circles in the dirt with her finger, "I have a personal reason to gravitate to other women sexually."

"Why is that?" Katara asked.

"I mentioned how I'm from a prominent family in the Superios Order? And how my father has a seat on the Council?" Lily said, and her friend nodded, "It's expected that when my father retires, that I take over his seat... Which means I would be expected to bear a child to continue the bloodline... I'm sort of rebelling against that."

"You don't want children?" Katara asked.

"I don't know... Maybe? But not right now!" Lily said, throwing her arms up and falling on her back, "Maybe when I am older... Much older! A lot actually! Like thirty or something!"

Looking up she saw that Aang and Sokka had returned, the young airbender holding a scimitar made out of what looked like a whale tooth.

"That is a Water Tribe weapon!" Katara said surprised, standing up, "Where did you found that?"

* * *

The group walked to the spot in the forest where the two boys had found it. They search around the spot, until Lily came across a spearhead lying on the ground beneath a few fallen leaves.

Reaching out, Lily picked it up with her telekinesis from under the debris, examining it as it floated before her.

"Couldn't you just pick it up by hand?" Sokka asked.

"Probably." she said, noticing the ash on the spearhead. She let it drop in Sokka's hands before walking to a nearby tree.

Running her hands along it, she found scorch marks and sharp cuts running across its bark.

"There was a battle here... Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of firebenders. The firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill." Lily theorized, as she turns away from the tree and looking down the slope of the hill seeing a black spot on the ground.

Lily walks down the hill along the dirt path, she vaults over a few large rocks in her way and continues forward until she found herself at a sandy beach.

She was shortly followed by Aang, Sokka and Katara.

"So then what happened?" Aang asked intrigued.

"The trail ends here..." Lily said, looking up until she spotted a ship, half obscured behind a large rocks, "Look!"

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka said seeing the Water Tribe Ship sitting idly on the shore before he and Katara run towards it, Lily and Aang following behind him.

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara asked.

"No, but it's from his fleet." Sokka said, stroking the boat off, "Dad was here!"

"Good girl, Lil's!" Katara said, rubbing her friends head, "You deserve a treat for finding this boat!"

"I am not a dog!" Lily shouted, "Though there is something I want to eat from you." she got a devious smirk when she saw the blush of embarrassment on Katara's face.

* * *

That night, they set up camp beside the Water Tribe ship. Aang and Momo are lying on Appa's right paw, all three fast asleep. Katara also had drifted off in her sleeping bag. Sokka remains awake, poking a stick into a blazing campfire, looking worried. He was startled when he heard a voice next to him.

"Can't sleep?" Lily asked.

"No... You?" he said.

"As long as I have absorbed enough yellow sunlight, I only need one hour a sleep each night." she said, sitting next to him.

"One hour?" he said surprised.

"I know! Apparently how older you get, the less sleep you need." Lily said, missing the reason why he was surprised, "I don't think my dad has slept for years."

"W-What do you do?" Sokka said a bit unsettled, "When we are asleep?"

"Watching you guys." Lily said simply, "You snor very loudly." when suddenly a strange noise can be heard, its source originating from somewhere in the nearby forest.

"Who's there?" Sokka said, stands up, boomerang in hand.

Lily stood up as well, channeling arc's of blue electricity in her hands. From the shadow of the trees, a man with white bandages wrapped around the upper left portion of his torso, stepping out of the shadows.

He seemed to be hailing from the Water Tribe, going by his skin and hair tone.

"Sokka?" the man said, clearly surprised to see them.

Quizzically, Sokka raising an eyebrow, "Bato?"

"The what now?" Lily asked as Aang along with Katara woke up.

Katara seemed to recognize the man as well, as she cheerfully said his name, running over to him with Sokka.

"Sokka! Katara! It is so good to see you two." Bato said, hugging Katara and Sokka, "You've grown so much!"

Releasing the arcs but she and Aang remained standing a few feet away. Sokka and Katara asked about their father.

"He isn't here, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now." Bato said, both siblings look crestfallen at this news. A gust of wind blows, causing them to shiver.

"This is no place for a reunion." Bato said shivering as well, "Let's get inside."

He turns and slings his arms around Sokka and Katara, leading them away. After a moment, he looks back at Lily and Aang and gestures for them to follow.

* * *

The moon hanging in a purplish-blue night sky as the group followed Bato in a abbey not far from the beach.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since." Bato explained before turning to a woman, "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence." Mother Superior said with a bow, "Welcome to our abbey."

 _"Mother Superior? What kind of name is that!?"_ Lily thought, sniffing the air and a wave of strong smell assaulted her senses making her gag.

"You alright Lil's?" Aang asked.

"Yeah just... The smell is a bit overwhelming." Lily admitted, pinching her nose, "It isn't bad but... What is that smell?"

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes." Bato explained.

"Perfume?" Sokka said pointing his thumbs at Appa, "Maybe we can dump some on Appa, because he stinks so much. Am I right?" Everyone is silent, a single person coughs.

"You have your father's wit." Bato noted.

* * *

In the hut in which Bato is staying, with a tent on the opposite side of the door being the bed chamber, a fire with cousins in the middle, and various pelts placed and hung everywhere.

"Bato, it looks like home!" Katara said as she, Bato, Sokka, Aang and Lily file inside.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka said.

"Yeah, nothing's cozier than dead animal skins." Aang said sarcastically.

Momo leaps from Aang's arms and starts hitting the head of a bear pelt. The bear's mouth closes, Momo is alarmed a retreats back to Aang. Katara and Sokka are by the fire, Katara opens the lid of a pot cooking over the fire as Bato joins them.

"No way!" Katara said both surprised and delighted, "Stewed sea prunes!"

"Help yourself!" Bato said as they began to fill a bowl.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things!" Sokka said.

Aang takes a bowl of stewed sea prunes and sniffs it, but looks away in disgust and sets it to the side.

Lily took her own bowl, thinking it smelled a lot beter than all those perfumes. As she ate, she suddenly felt lump in her throat, she didn't know why but she missed the food from her home World.

"There's something I should tell you kids." Bato suddenly said, "I'm expecting a message from your father."

"Really?" Katara said, "When?"

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point." Bato explained, "If you wait until the message arrives, you can come with me, and see your father again."

Aang looks toward his friends with a sad and worried look.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad." Sokka said, "That would be so incredible! Katara!"

"I do really miss him." Katara admitted, "It would be great to see Dad."

Aang gets up to leave, but only Lily seemed to noticed.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it?" Bato said, "I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does..."

Lily stands up intending to go after Aang. Unnoticed she managed to slip out of the door. But before she closed it, she overheard Sokka saying, "It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first."

"Even if we do have time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel." Katara added, "We don't have time for a long detour."

"I'm sure your father would understand." Bato said with a nod, "And be proud that his children are helping the Avatar."

With a smile, Lily headed towards the gates of the abbey, following the footprints of Aang leading to the beach.

* * *

A short walk later, she found Aang sitting on the edge of Bato's boat. "I can't believe they would leave me." the young Avatar muttered.

"There you are." Lily said, jumping up towards Aang, sitting next to him.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Aang said surprised.

"I wanted to check up on you..." Lily said, "But I needed to get away from the stewed sea prunes."

"They are bad, aren't they?" Aang said with a sad smile.

"Still anything better than anything I have ever cooked." Lily admitted, "You do know that Sokka and Katara aren't just going to abandon you."

"How do you know... Oh right, super hearing." Aang said, tapping the side of his ears, "I don't know what I will do if they leave me..."

"Hey..." she said gently, placing an arm around the young airbender, "You will still have me."

This seemed to cheer Aang up a little just as a man comes riding up to them, riding on a ostrich horse.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe." the man said.

"We know Bato!" Aang said as Lily removed her arm from him.

"Make sure he gets this!" the messenger said, handing Aang the scroll and rides away.

"How does he know your telling the truth?" Lily said as Aang curiously unravels at the message, "For all he knows we are just some random people."

"It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad!" Aang said, his curious look changes to frustration as he intended to crumple the map.

"Aang, think about what your doing." she said, placing a hand on his, "This message is important to Sokka and Katara, are you really going to keep it from them?"

Aang looked at her as she jumped off the boat and landed in the sand, "I won't stop your or say anything to Sokka and Katara." Lily said, turning around, "I am going for a walk, but I trust you make the right decision."

* * *

Inside the Bato's hut, the three from the Water Tribe continue to laugh and tell stories as the door opens and Aang stepped in.

"Hey everyone!" he began, "Sorry I was gone so long."

"Hey, Aang, I didn't notice you left." Katara said, turning to face him, but seeing that they where missing someone, "Where's Lily?"

"She has gone for a stroll." Aang said, taking the map from his shirt, "A messenger gave this to me for Bato."

Bato takes it, the other two looking over his shoulder. "This is the map to our father!" Sokka said with wide eyes, "Thanks for giving it to us."

"Yeah... I understand." Aang said sadly, "...Lily and I will make it to the North Pole..."

"What are you talking about?" Katara said confused, "We are going with you."

At this, he looked surprised, "Don't you want to see your father?" Aang said.

"Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family, too." Sokka said, "And right now, you need us more."

"And we need you." Katara said.

At this the young airbender got a relieved smile on his face just when Mother Superior entered.

"Avatar, you must leave!" she said desperately, "A group of people have come looking for you."

"Who?" Aang asked.

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster." Mother Superior said, "And a young man with a scar."

The door was smashed open by a large, star-nosed mole-like mammal that has no eyes and but a large, muscular snout that ends in a collection of small, pink, fleshy tendrils surrounding the nostrils.

A woman with pale skin, black hair and green eyes riding it. Behind her sat the scarred Fire Nation prince, Zuko.

"Avatar!" Zuko said, sitting behind the woman riding the creature, his uncule behind him, "Your coming with me!"

"How about no?" Aang said, airbending at them, forcing the creature and their rider's back.

They run out of the door, only for the creature to recover, hitting them with its tong and with a few steps their entire bodies where paralyzed. Jumping off the creature, Zuko approached the downed Avatar.

"I got you now... Wait." the fire nation prince said, "Where is the Woman of Wonders?"

"The who?" the woman said, but a burst of invisible energy threw her and her creature back, throwing off his riders.

"That would be me." Lily said, having arrived just in time before turning to Zuko, "I am flattered you use that title, handsome."

The woman cracks her whip, the creature stands up, "You'll pay for that you little... Lily?" the woman said.

"June! Nyla!" Lily said happily, raising her arms. Nyla approached Lily, rubbing it's headed against her while she patted her, "It's good to see you two again!"

"You know her!?" Katara shouted surprised.

"Yeah! She is a friend!" Lily said, turning to the paralyzed group, "From work!"

June laughed, sitting on Nyla, turning to Zuko, "So Lily is your girlfriend. No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you."

"S-She is not my girlfriend!" Zuko protested in anger.

"You tell her honey!" Lily teased much to his annoyance, but it seemed Iroh thought it was funny, "So I guess Zuko hired you to track down the Avatar? How did you find us? And how much is he paying you?"

"He used some water tribe necklace." Jun explained, "As for the price? His fat uncle's weight in gold."

"That's almost enough to have me turn Aang in." Lily laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Lily! Stop talking with the enemy and kick their asses already!" Sokka shouted from his position on the floor.

"Fine!" she said throwing her arms up, turning to June, "I am sorry, but I can't let you take him."

"So..." June said, looking down at the young woman from atop of Nyla, "You intend to stand between me and my prey?" and Lily nodded.

After a deep sigh, the beautiful bounty huntress said, "I am going to regret this...", she brings down her whip and Nyla used its tongue to paralyzes Zuko and Iroh, much to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Lily said, her faintly glowing eyes widening in surprise.

"Look, the money is good." June said as Team Avatar and Bato began to regain the feeling in their bodies, "But it's not enough for me to go on a suicide mission against the Woman of Wonders."

Appa landed, Lily helping them on it. She walked over to Zuko, rummaging around in his pockets before she jumped to the front of the saddle, gripping the reigns, "Thanks June! I owe you!" she shouted, waving at them as the flying bison took off, "Look after her Nyla!"

Nyla looked up as if understanding what the young woman had just said. "I know ways you can make it up." June said as she watched the bison fly away into the dark of the night. Using the reigns of Nyla, she turned him around and smashed it through the gates of the abbey.

"...I am never working with bounty hunter scum ever again." Zuko mumbled, laying face first on the ground.

* * *

Dropping Bato off on his boat, and after a heartfelt goodbye, Appa flew through the clouds as the sun began to rise.

"So next stop is the North Pole right?" Sokka said.

"Yup!" Aang said, "We have wasted enough time already."

Katara leaned on the edge of the saddle, looking at the water flying by below them.

"You alright?" Lily asked, leaning next to her.

"I am fine..." she said, "I just wish I could have gotten my necklace back."

"Yeah, that would have been nice." her friend agreed, rummaging through her pocket. Her arms wrapped around Katara's shoulders, as she tied her necklace around her neck.

Katara looked surprised, reaching to the emblem of the water tribe, "Lily, how'd you get that?" she said happily surprised.

"Zuko asked me to give it back to you." Lily joked.

"That's so sweet of Zuko." Katara laughed, "Could you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"I would give him more than just a kiss." Lily said with a smirk, "See? I do like boys."

"Yeah, now we know your type." Katara pointed out, "Bad boys."

"That is such a female stereotype!" Lily protested, crossing her arms, "...It's true in my case."

Katara let out a giggle before she wrapped her arms around her friends neck, "Thank you, Lily." she said, gives her a heartfelt embrace, "I don't know what to do to thank you."

"I can think of a few things." Lily said, returning the embrace, "So bend over."

"Don't ruin this moment." Katara scolded her, before adding in a whisper, "Maybe later."

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you awesome people.**

 **If you enjoyed my work, don't forget to leave a review, I wish you a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time. Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 09: The Northern Water Tribe

**Greetings benders and non-benders from across the Verse, and welcome to the next chapter of Avatar Heroes: Tale of a Lily.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and now on to the reviews.**

 **mpowers045: I wouldn't read too much into it. I wrote it as just Lily being Lily.**

 **girani4:** **I actually got the idea for the Primordials from Greek Mythology. As for the names of each individual Primordial, it's a combination of different languages, mainly Latin, Japanese and Indonesian. As for the Arcmoani Network, I pictured as light dots connected by some sort of web. As for the name, if I remember correctly, I got it from a Anime exclusive Yugioh card named Numeron Network. As for Arcmoani... Not sure, I think it was an anagram.**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

Sokka hangs lazily over the back of Appa's saddle, "I'm not one to complain..." he said grumpily, as Appa flies just above the water, "But can't Appa fly any higher?"

His words barely left his lips as Appa loses more altitude and his paws drag through the water momentarily, before rising slightly again.

Inside the saddle was a bored Katara popping herself up on her elbows, staring into nothingness in front of her, Lily was playing with some blue arc's of electricity between her hands and a peeved Aang looking back from atop Appa's head.

"I have an idea!" Aang said irritably, pointing angrily at Sokka, "Why don't we all get on your back and you could fly us to the North Pole!?"

"I'd love to." Sokka said sarcastically, pointing to his back, "Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for take off."

A chirping Momo hops on his back, making Sokka shoot an angry glare at the animal.

"Okay children, take it easy." Lily said, clenching her fist and making the arc's disappear, "We're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe." Sokka said annoyed, "There's nothing up here."

"What about those boats coming towards us?" Lily pointed out.

And indeed six Water Tribe boats are surrounding them, "We found the Water Tribe!" Katara said happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fire Navy base in a Fire Nation harbor. Inside the heavy guarded tent, where Zhao is standing before a map of the planet.

"He's heading north. The Northern Water Tribe." Zhao said, "The Avatar needs to master waterbending. He's looking for a teacher."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Captain Li said, "Let's go get him!"

"Patience, Captain Li." a new voice had entered the conversation.

"Not this guy again." Captain Li mumbled.

"Yes, it is me!" Gossei Shinrine said cheerfully, striding through the ten, "This is the Water Tribe we are talking about. There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war! The frozen tundra are treacherous, the landscape itself is an icy fortress. You'll need a massive invasion force and that might not be enough."

"Not enough for what?" Zhao said.

"It starts with an W and ends with oman of Wonders." Gossei said, speaking very slowly as if Zhao was too stupid to understand, "I am very disappointed that she still isn't delivered to me. But luckily Fire Lord Ozai has send me to get all of this back on schedule."

* * *

Over at the North Pole where the group is being escorted to the Northern Water Tribe. When the magnificent walls of the city comes into their view, the gang was amazed. A portion of the icy wall is lowered, allowing them to enter into the city. Canal workers use waterbending to transport the group into the city.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara said, fascinated.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem." Aang said.

The team passes through the channels of the city, catching the attention of several civilians who run over to spectate them. Aang waves happily at the people.

As they continue their trek inward, Sokka notices a young lady with particular white hair going by on a boat, capturing his attention. He blushes at the sight of her and leaps onto Appa's tail as she pulls away.

Lily let out a low whistle, "I could each that peach for days." she said, joining Sokka on Appa's tail.

"Bugger off, Lily!" Sokka said immediatly, "I saw her first."

"Want to fight me for her?" she said smugly.

* * *

That evening where Zuko's ship is docked in a port. Members of the crew have gathered for music night on the ship. Lieutenant Jee plays a lute as Iroh sings. Several other crew members play instruments or dance.

The exiled prince could hear the music suddenly stopping and a few moments later, Iroh entered the room.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!" Zuko said.

"No, it's about our plans." Iroh told him, "There's a bit of a problem."

It was at this moment that the door opened again, and Gossei entered as well, "What's up Zuzu!" he said cheerfully.

"What is that doing aboard my ship!?" Zuko immediately demanded to know.

"That hurt a little. Right here." Gossei said casually, pressing against the left side of his chest, "Zhao wants me to take your crew for a expedition to the North Pole. I'm just here to collect."

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko said, turning to his uncle as Gossei looked around the room.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone..." Iroh said sadly, putting his arm over his face in woe, "Even the cook."

"Sorry about that. I really am." Gossei said, turning to the exiled prince, "And I'm sorry you can't be there when we capture the Avatar. I told Zhao we could use all the help we can get, but you know how he is."

Gossei notices a pair of swords on the wall. He takes one off the wall as Zuko's eye wide and mouth open, clearly recognizing the danger he is in. Iroh, looking over Zuko's shoulder, does not.

Gossei begins practicing with the sword he has removed from the wall, "Didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko." he noted.

"I'm not." Zuko insisted, "They're antiques. Just decorative."

"Well... One cannot account for taste." Gossei said, ignoring Zuko as he turned to the older man in the room "Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors." Iroh said, "I don't think he is real."

"Oh he's real, all right. He helped the Woman of Wonders escape, and made a fool of Zhao. You should see the fortress." Gossei laughed, placing the broadsword back on the wall, "General Iroh, the offer to join the mission still stands... if you change your mind."

* * *

Back to the Northern Water Tribe, where Team Avatar is being honored with a feast, hosted by the tribe's chief. Men play drums and a giant crab is set in a pool of water.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe." Chief Arnook said, "And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now... the Avatar! Also please welcome the Woman of Wonders. We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"

The crowd applauds and cheers.

"Thank you, Father." Yue said, "May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!"

 _"So the age of marriage is sixteen? I'm okay with that."_ Lily thought, looking at the white haired princess.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Arnook said.

Pakku and two students bend significant blobs of water, captivating Aang and Katara. They merge the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other.

* * *

The following morning, Lily is exploring the city when she ran into none other than Princess Yue.

"Good morning, your highness." she said, "What about that feast last night? Your father knows how to quickly throw one together."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself, Lady Lily." Yue said with a giggle.

"It was less fun when you left. Sokka was moping all evening." Lily said, this information made the princess blush for some reason, "Oh and please, call me Lily."

"A-Alright." the princess said, a bit shyly, "Then you should just call me, Yue."

Lily nodded, "Sure thing, Yue." she said, before noticing a disappointing Katara walking past, "I need to go, talk later?"

"Sure, Lily." Yue said before the warrior walked off.

Walking and calling out for her friend, who didn't seem to hear her as she continued to walk. With a light jog, she tapped Katara's shoulder, who was startled enough to almost fall in the water.

But Lily manged to catch her flailing arm, holding her in place. "Got you, Kat." she said.

"Thanks Lily." Katara said, still hanging over the cold water.

"You know..." Lily said with a smirk, "It would be very funny if I just dropped you now."

"Lily Skywalker, don't you dare!" she scolded her friend.

* * *

The duo continued to walk until they came to the market place, where they sat down on a set of nearby stairs, they sat next to each other as they watched the people of the North go about their day.

"So wait, your not learning waterbending because woman don't fight?" Lily asked, "That sounds backwards."

"I know! I've waited for this day my whole life, to finally get to learn from a real waterbending master!" Katara said annoyed, "But then Pakku comes and tells me that in their tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn waterbending."

"But there must be other female waterbenders in the Northern tribe." Lily said.

"No. Here, the women learn to use their waterbending to heal." Katara said, "I don't want to heal, I want to fight!"

"That is so backwards..." Lily sighted leaning back, "You should have been born in the Superius Order, you would have risen to the top of the Warrior Caste in no time."

"Thanks Lils." Katara said, "But what did you called me earlier?"

"Kat. I called you Kat. It's short for Katara, it's similar how you and Aang call me Lils from time to time." she said, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Join the women at the healing hut..." Katara said disappointed, "You coming?"

"No thanks. Healing isn't my thing. I was raised to be a fighter and..." Lily said, before shaking her head, "See you around, Kat."

* * *

Back at the Fire Navy base, Gossei is walking to the tent of Zhao when he suddenly heard the Admiral himself speak.

"I'm very impressed. You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind."

Taking a peak into the tent, he saw a pirate captain pull a small chest toward him and opens it, a dim glow radiating from within.

One of the pirates takes a piece of gold from the chest and bites down on it, "That's some tasty gold." he said.

"What do you need us to do?" the captain asked.

"I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko." Zhao said.

 _"I don't like where this is going."_ Gossei thought, quickly striding away, his coattails billowing behind him.

* * *

Lily walks up to a plaza, where the Northern Water Nation warriors are training.

They are performing practice matches against each other with their weapons, mainly swords, spears and sticks.

Some of them stopped and stared at Lily as she walked past to the weapon racks to stare at her.

"Sorry girly." one of the Tribe warriors said condescending, making her look around, "But this isn't a place for women."

"No, it doesn't look like it." Lily said, looking around before turning back to the Tribe warrior, who she remembered was named Hahn, "Doesn't look like a place for men either."

"What do you mean?" Hahn asked.

"This little... Fight club? Yeah, seems more like a club for little boys pretending to be warriors." Lily noted, offending the arrogant warrior across from her, "I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?"

"Your a woman! You have no place here!" he told her, "Now leave! Or else..."

"Who is going to make me?" Lily said with a smirk, "A big strong man like you? I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Indeed!" Hahn said proudly, missing the sarcasm, "After all, I'm the best warrior in the entire city."

"Best warrior, eh? In this whole city?" Lily said, looking around, "Perhaps you can show me your combat prowess?"

"No, I have nothing to prove to you woman." Hahn said, he places his hands on Lily's shoulder in order to push her back, but she does not move a bit. Angered he attacks the female warrior by trying to punch her.

Lily does not move, but easily defends herself by bringing up her left arm and thrusting her palm against Hahn's shoulder. His cries out in pain as he was thrown backwards.

"Best warrior?" Lily said smugly, "You wouldn't even be a bottom feeder in The Pit where I'm from."

Two of his Tribe friends helped him up, but when he was back on his feet he brushed them off.

"Lucky shot." he said, rubbing his hurt right shoulder, clearly annoyed and angered by Lily's arrogant facial expression, "Let's see if you can handle this!" he attempts to hit Lily with a roundhouse kick.

Lily quickly dodges under Hahn's outstretched leg and pushes him off balance. When the Water Tribe warrior lands flat on his back with a loud thud, Lily lazily flexes her arm.

Hahn, a little shocked by his second failure, loses his temper at the sight of Lily's defiant posture. "That does it!" he shouted, his voice cracking in anger.

He gets up, picking up his sword and madly charges her again. Lily used her telekinesis to pull one of the practice swords to her hand, parrying the intended strike, disarming him off his weapon.

Lily grabs him by the outstretched arm with her right hand, quickly spinning him around and throwing him to the ground. He was powerless as he was on the ground, placing the tip of her sword at his throat.

The warriors around her looked on, some in awe or impressed, others looked shocked. But to her surprise, some laughed or applauded her demonstration.

"This is what's wrong with your society. Now, I don't consider myself a feminist. In fact, I consider feminism a cancer but I'm not here to make a political statement." Lily told them, "Don't see this as a woman besting your best. But see it as your best warrior, defeated by another warrior, who happens to be a woman."

* * *

Later that night, at Zuko's ship where the exiled prince was laying on the bed in his room. The door opens and Iroh sticks his head in, "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." his uncle said.

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko said bitterly.

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Iroh said, but this got no response, "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy."

A few moments after his uncle leaves, he hears a noise from the hallway's ship. "Uncle? Uncle, is that you?" he said, getting out of his room and walking around the ship.

He was suddenly pulled into a hallway, where the gloved hand of Gossei pressed against his lips. "You are in danger." he whispered, looking over his shoulder, "Come with me."

* * *

That night in the room where the team is staying. Lily was laying on her bed, stomach down and her head propped on her hands as she listen to Katara's story.

"So wait. Your necklace, the same one you lost and I got back for you, used to belong to your grandmother, is a betrothal necklace?" Lily said, "And she used to belong to the Northern Tribe? And she had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender? And it's a mystery why she left?"

"Yes Lily." Katara said dryly, "You just accurately recounted what I just told you."

"Hey, no need for that tone." Lily said, before her eyes went a little wide, "Wait, if that is a betrothal necklace... And I returned it to you... Does that mean we are engaged?"

Katara was slightly taken aback by this and shocked at this. "N-No. A-At least I don't think so." she said, a bit of a blush on her cheeks, "I-I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Lily fell on her back as she began to laugh, "Your so precious, Kat!" she said just as Aang and Sokka came in.

"How's warrior training going?" Lily said, looking at them from her upside down position, as Sokka kicks his bag, "...That bad?"

"No, it's Princess Yue." Sokka said, "I don't get it, one minute she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost."

"Well girls are weird." Lily agreed, "I'm speaking from experience. I am one."

"That's debatable." Sokka said, much to the insult of Lily, before he changed the topic, "So, how's waterbending training?"

"Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl." Aang said.

"Why don't you just teach her, Aang?" Sokka suggested.

"It's genius! At night, you can teach me whatever moves you learn from Master Pakku! That way, you have someone to practice with, and I get to learn waterbending! Everyone's happy!" Katara said excited, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because it's stupid." Lily noted, "If Poophead finds out... He won't be happy."

"And I'm not happy." Sokka mumbled.

"And Sokka isn't happy!" Lily said, sitting up on from her bed.

"But he is never happy!" Katara pointed out, before turning to Aang, "Come on let's go." and the two left the room.

"Not untrue." Lily agreed, placing an arm around him, "But don't worry, Lily is gonna show you... How to get the girl!"

"Okay, now I'm scared." Sokka said.

* * *

Back at the Fire Navy base, where inside Zhao's tent, where the Admiral, Gossei and Iroh were drinking tea.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko." Zhao lied, refering to the explosion that had occured on Zuki's boat, "Just... devastated."

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Iroh said, swirling the tea in his cup,

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao said surprised.

"Yes... pirates." Iroh told the two, "We had a run-in with them a while back. They wanted revenge."

Zhao sips his tea before he spoke, "So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes, I accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general." Iroh said, and he raised his cup, "To the Fire Nation!"

"To victory!" Gossei said, raising his cup and Zhao joined them.

* * *

Back at the Northern Tribe the following day, where Aang and Katara had been found out by master Pakku, no less, who was furious about Aang breaking the tradition of the Northern Tribe.

Katara pleaded with Chief Arnook to make Master Pakku take Aang back as his student. Arnook suggests that if Katara swallows her pride and apologizes, Pakku might continue to train Aang.

But try as she might, Katara, angered by his pomposity and condescending attitude, instead challenges the waterbending master to a fight, stating that she will not apologize to "a sour old man" like Pakku.

So now the four head outside, looking for Pakku.

"Told you it wouldn't end well." Lily said.

"Are you crazy, Katara?" Sokka said, "You're not going to win this fight!"

Katara takes off her coat as she spoke, "I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me." Aang said, "I can find another teacher."

"I'm not doing it for you!" Katara snapped at him, "Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

"Then let Lily do it!" Sokka argued, "She will have him decked in the face before he can move."

"Hey, I can do a lot more than punch him, you know!" Lily argued, a bit annoyed, "Like... I can kick him... Yeah, fighting is all I'm good for... sadly."

As she said that, Master Pakku came down. "So, you decided to show up?" Katara said, but the old master just walks away, "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Pakku said, without looking back.

"That's it." Lily said, turning to her waterbending friend, "If you don't fuck him up, I will."

"Don't encourage her!" Sokka told her, just before his sister send a water whip at Pakku, making him halt.

"Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad? Study closely!" Pakku said, he bends two streams of water from nearby pools and sends them both at a charging Katara, who falls back.

He joins the two streams together, encircling both Katara and himself in a forceful ring of water, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Katara edges away from the ring and redirects the water away. The resulting blast hits Sokka.

Pakku builds an ice wall in defense, which Katara slides up and she lands onto a nearby post. He melts the ice and directs the full blast at her.

However, Katara freezes her feet down and is able to direct the blast away.

"You can't knock me down!" Katara said determined as some of the crowd cheers.

"Go Katara!" Aang cheered.

Katara charges, but Pakku draws up a wall of ice, which she quickly liquefies. She attempts to land blows, but Pakku evades them all. He whips water and throws her into a pool, earning the approval of other members of the crowd.

Katara emerges from pool, shakes out her hair, and summons a small pillar of ice, where she proceeds to send a series of ice discs at her opponent. Pakku breaks up most of them using his wrists, though one comes very close to hitting him.

He looks at her in irritation as Katara, now back on the ground, attacks by sending a stream of water at him. However, Pakku generates it into a larger stream of water and sends it full force at her. Katara is sent back several feet.

Katara sits bent over, breathing hard. She rises suddenly and sends two snow pillars down at him which Pakku turns to a dusty mist of snow.

"Well, I'm impressed." Pakku said as the mist clears, "You are an excellent waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara said.

"No." Pakku told her.

She bends over sharply, sending a wave of ice at Pakku, who merely raises himself onto an ice pillar. He proceeds to liquefy the pillar, charging straight at Katara, who sends a powerful stream of water his way.

Pakku avoids the attack, instead managing to freeze Katara's stream of water which he slides across. He surges past her and strikes her down, knocking her necklace off in the process.

Katara falls roughly to the ground as Pakku lands onto the rim of a pool, bends a tower of water and manipulates the stream overhead his opponent. He deftly freezes the water into several ice shards, which he sends down at Katara. She becomes trapped in the flurry of frozen daggers and appears still for a moment.

The crowd gasps in horror; one child looks away in fear. Katara lifts her head and begins to struggle, attempting to break free.

"Katara!" Lily shouted, "Yell if you want me to tag in!"

"No need." Pakku said as he casually strolls away, "This fight is over."

"Come back here. I'm not finished yet!" Katara shouted, turning to her friend, "Lily! Lily! Tag in! Whatever that means!"

"You got it!" Lily said, about to charge but found Pakku distracted.

Looking by what, she saw that he was holding Katara's necklace, "My necklace." Pakku said.

"No, dude. That's Katara's." Lily pointed out, "Please give it back or I have to take it from you and... If I give it to her again, does that mean she is my betrothal times two now? If yes, then Kat and I are engaged..."

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life... for Kanna." Pakku said, "And no, that doesn't make you engaged with her."

Lily let out a sigh of relieve as Katara unfreezes the ice as the young waterbender said surprised, "My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged." Pakku explained as Aang, Katara and Sokka walked up, "I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Lily said bitterly, crossing her arms and looking off in the distance, "It was an arranged marriage."

The bitter tone she spoke of didn't went unnoticed by her friend. But Katara decided to leave that for now, "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life." she said, "That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Upon hearing this, princess Yue began to cry and run away.

"Go after her." Lily advices Sokka, "And remember what I told you."

* * *

Back at the Fire Navy fleet. Admiral Zhao, Iroh and Gossei stand on top of the lead ship.

"My fleet is ready." Zhao said, "Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe."

Gossei smirked as several dozens of Fire Navy ships fire up their engines in preparation to launch the final assault on the Northern Water Tribe.

Down below in the ship, Iroh walks down a hallway where he met one of the shipman.

"Our plan is working perfectly." Iroh whispered, "Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

"You didn't have to do this." the man said, moving up his mask to reveal himself to be Zuko.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup." Iroh said, getting a small smile from him, "Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours."

Zuko nodded, he was about to go on his way, but his uncle stop him.

"I know Gossei saved you, but be careful how much trust you place in him." Iroh advices him, "The Gossei Shinrine I know never does anything without an ulterior motive."

"I will keep it in mind." Zuko said with a nod, lowering his mask and the two head their separate ways.

* * *

 **There ya go another chapter, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorite or follows this story, you awesome people.**

 **If you enjoyed my work, don't forget to leave a review, I wish you a fantastic day and I hope to see you ladies and gent's next time. Bye bye!**


End file.
